That Fairy Tale Love
by MissAlyson
Summary: Freddy Jones is the last person on Earth that Summer thought that she would go out with. And if she does, can they last? ***currently undergoing a giant editing process! bear with me until I get it done!****
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SoR characters (big surprise)**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning (edited May 30th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

I took one last look at my room as I went downstairs to answer the door. My parents, who are rarely home, allowed me to redecorate the house the way I wanted to. With the exception of my older siblings' rooms because they like to visit, I had free rule of the house. The whole house will be decorated exactly to my liking. The band was coming over because I asked them to help and they so kindly agreed.

I opened the door and everyone walked past me into the entranceway. Billy, our costume designer extraordinaire, came in last to examine everything.

"Hmmm...I say we should start with your room. It screams five-year-old and I'd like it to shut up," Billy stated. He pushed ahead of the small crowd and led everyone to my room.

My bedroom has been painted a very light pink with ballerina drawings across the wall since I was born. Billy wasn't kidding when he said it screamed five-year-old.

Freddy stared at all of the furniture, "Are we seriously going to move all of this out?" I rolled my eyes. Why does he always feel the need to complain about everything? Why did he even bother to show up?

"No, Captain Genius, we're going to cover it with that plastic you use when you paint," I snapped. We used to be really good friends when they we were little, but when Freddy turned 10, everything changed. We started our now usual fights a few months before Dewey started to teach at Horace Green. I have no patience when it comes to Freddy Jones.

"Whatever, Miss Priss!" Freddy crossed his arms and stared at the floor. I took that as a surrender so I left him to simmer in silence.

After Zack calmed him down, we started getting ready to work. Billy said it would be about three months until we could finish the entire house, but we could at least "cover those hideous ballerinas" and get my bedroom finished. We moved my furniture to the center of the room, covered the floor with the plastic tarp, and got to work.

Three hours passed and we managed to paint over every wall in my room and the connecting bathroom. The sad part was that Freddy and I were left to paint together when everyone picked pairs. We fought three times until Zack and Katie took me over to their group and Frankie and Billy took Freddy. I don't know why Zack even picked Katie in the first place instead of Freddy. Everyone stayed for dinner and then it was time for them to leave. What made me mad was that after such a frustrating day, Freddy only lived two houses away from me, and that was far as he could get.

"Bye, Tink," Freddy waved as he walked out the door. I shrugged and waved back. He turned his head...and I think...

Did Freddy Jones just wink and smile at me?

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but I didn't want to go too far with the first chapter, and I promise the 2nd will be longer! R&R please...I can't wait to get started on Chapter 2.**

**As a little summary, all I can say is that Freddy will TRY to make a move...and we'll have some of his point of view**


	2. Freddy Asks Summer

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any SoR characters...shocking, right?**

**crookshanks16: Thanks so much! All the other F/S stories are either slowly updated or forgotten...I decided to make one.**

**Beginning A/N: I'm sick yet again, nothing major. But I will have limited time on here and I have this dumb COOP exam on Friday (it's like this mini SAT that people decide to torture kids in Catholic Jr. High...or at least that's our story. But this grade determines if we go to a high school or not) so I may or may not be able to update. So lets see if I can finish the in less than 1 hour!**

**Another Note: New edition! Flashbacks! All flashbacks are in italic.**

**Chapter 2: Freddy Asks Summer (edited May 30th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

Do you ever remember that time in your life between kindergarten and first grade when boys just chase after you until they realize you have cooties or some girl disease? I do, and the one boy bothering me was Freddy. The old Freddy, not the new one, or as he says: 'improved'.

I remember hiding in the coat closet; I was so sure that he couldn't find me...

_"Summer! Come out here!" Freddy screeched. Our teacher was out and our substitute was asleep (great, right?). What else do you do when you're five and have no supervision? Duh, go crazy._

_"No! I won't come out. He can't find me here. I'm safe." I was whispering to myself and almost screamed when footsteps came toward me. Good, it was Zack. Zack's good he wouldn't do anything, he -_

_"Freddy! I found her!" O-kay, except that. Freddy ran right over and yanked me out._

_"Why did you run Summer? Don't you want to marry me? I can buy you lots and lots of toys!" Tempting, very tempting..._

_"NO! I don't like you! Boys are icky!" I did the only thing I could do, got out of his grip and ran and hid once again._

_"You just watch Summer! I will marry you one day," Freddy called out before he gave up._

That was the last of him following me. Years and years passed by until boys decide to fight with you because it's fun.

_"Freddy, you're late once again," I said sweetly, "that's another demerit." I marked a big, red dot next to his name before sitting back down._

_"Shut up, clipboard girl. Go back to your cabinet and file something," Freddy snapped._

_"Maybe I would! But you're so immature you probably don't even know what you just said!" I dropped the clipboard on my desk and crossed my arms. I can't say that was the most clever comeback but hey, it worked._

_"'Course I do! I just...uh...uhhhhh." Everyone started laughing until he turned red. "Shut up or I'll...well I don't know what I'll do but it'll make you wish that you never laughed at Freddy Jones!" That, of course, never happened._

So now everyone is back to square one. Boys like girls, girls like boys. But I doubt that Freddy out of all people would stare at me. I am right, right?

**Freddy:**

Stupid Freddy! Stupid, stupid Freddy! I smacked myself on the head each time that went through my head. I was back to my first crush I have ever had: Summer Hathaway. We used to be really close until I turned ten. She said she didn't like the way I've changed. I didn't notice anything changed about me at all, but she slapped me and that was that.

But now I've grown to like her again, and she won't even look me in the eye anymore, or even talk normally to me. She always yells because I do one little thing wrong. That is her becoming a perfectionist extreme. It's _her_ who really changed, not _me_. Wait! What am I saying? I still like her. If I want her to even talk to me like a regular person, I can't say anything rude even if it kills me. Ok. You know what? I can't take this anymore. I have to get this over with.

So, I ran over to Summer's house and knocked on the door. Within minutes, she was right there, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hi...Hi Sum, can I come in?" Go me, if I were on a game show where the winner is the one who could spit out one sentence without stammering, I would so lose right now. My heart was raced and I started to just blank out at times as she let me into the house. Before I knew it, I was standing with her in the hallway.

"Hey. Wait. Did you just call me Sum? You haven't called me that since the summer after fourth grade."

"Yes! I called you that. Okay?! Now I need to ask you something really, really important." My words went faster.

"What?!" Summer wasn't pleased with the weirdness. Oh well, here it goes...

"Will you go out with me?"

**A/N: Hoped you like it! Sorry it's still a little on the short side, but I wanted to update as quickly as possible. R&R!**

**MissAlyson**


	3. Answer and a Date

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own any SoR characters. Nada. Zip. But it still has the same shock effect, right?**

**heartbreakerginny: Thanks for the review! The SoR is slow..but I write anyways**

**A/N: Pretty much anything that took up my time is gone. I'm actually bothered by all my free time! I'll try to make it longer this time, but I just LOVE cliffhangers!**

**Chapter 3: Answer and a Date (edited May 30th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

I'm sorry, but did the words: "Will you go out with me" _just_ come out of Freddy's mouth? I'm speechless and extremely confused.

I know! Maybe he just ran into the wrong house! Not likely, but hey. A girl can try.

"You live up to your nickname, Spazzy. Do you realize you ran into _my_ house?"

"Well, you're Summer, so, unless this isn't your house, then I'm right." Hold on. There wasn't an insult in that sentence. It was...it was like he was acting like a normal person.

"Did I hear you correctly? Did I hear you ask me out?" I was the one going crazy now. This is Freddy! He hasn't liked me since kindergarten! We fight on a daily basis!

He raised his eyebrows and took deep breath, "I said: Will...you...go out...with...meeeeee? I thought it might be easier if I sounded it out for you."

Ok, that was better. I think? But what do I say? I'm losing my mind. I wonder what I look like right now. Stunned is my guess.

"Uhh, well, when?" Just great! When a guy asks me out I act like an idiot! Even if that guy is Freddy Jones. BAD SUMMER!

"Tonight? Or tomorrow. Or…whenever," Freddy said softly. Is he actually serious? I think he is. I'm so confused.

"Well, tonight sounds good," I said a sweetly as I could, trying to mask my confusion and surprise that still hasn't worn off.

Freddy grinned, "Great! I'll see you later!" He ran down the hall, closing the door as he flew past it.

I was still standing in the hallway, still as confused as can be. DID I JUST SAY YES TO A DATE WITH FREDDY JONES?!

**Freddy:**

Yes! Yes! Yes! Summer said yes! I decided to have a victory run to my house. It was short lived though, since I only lived two houses down. In my excitement I managed to run into the front door.

"Ok, not so smart," I said quietly as I stepped back and opened the door. I continued my victory run upstairs. My parents are always on business trips, so they're never here except for holidays. I grabbed my phone and immediately keyed in Summer's number.

"Hello?" Summer's usual voice said. I realized she has no idea it's me on the other line. She probably deleted my number long ago.

"Hey Sum, it's Spazzy." I was grinning again. It's not funny either! I may be a girl magnet, but this is my first real date. Well, the first one that really matters.

Yes, I, Spazzy McGee, chose Tinkerbell, as my first meaningful date. Or girlfriend if it goes well.

"Hey, Freddy!" Good sign. She's happy.

"I was thinking...we could order in pizza at my house, you know? Since my parents are never here and we're redoing your house. And we don't want anyone to see us yet..."

She cut me off, "Sounds great! What time?"

"Uh, now?"

"But you just left my house."

"Come on, please? Zack is coming over later," I begged her. If I was with her in person, I'd be on my hands and knees.

"Why didn't you just say today didn't work for you?" she huffed. Oh god, I'm screwing this date up before it can even happen.

"I didn't even think about it, Summer! Come on it'll still be good, I promise."

"Fine, give me a few minutes." She hung up. I got off my bed and looked at my hair. Every spike in its perfect place. I don't need any extra work.

Fifteen minutes passed and she's not here yet. Oh well, I can wait.

Finally! Thirty long minutes and Summer was standing on my porch.

"Hey!" she called out to me, her voice trilling through my open window. "Freddy! Where are you?"

"Down in a sec!" I yelled.

**Summer:**

And I thought _I_ was slow getting ready. But about a few minutes after he said he'd let me in, I heard Freddy running down the stairs. The front door swung open.

"Ordered the pizza." Wow, what a greeting.

"Cool," I nodded. "So…" A silence fell between us. He let me in and we made small talk until the pizza came. We ate in the kitchen in silence, and it was starting to bother me. It has been just one of us staring at the other until we caught the other's eye and quickly looked down. I decided to break the silence, "Freddy?"

He looked up from his pizza, "Yeah, Tink?"

"Why did you ask me out? I mean there's Marta, and Katie, and Alicia. Why not one of them?"

"Well, A: Marta is my cousin. Ew. B: I've had a crush on you since Pre-K." Cousin? Ok, now I feel stupid. How did I not remember that? We've all been in school together since day one!

"What about your tenth birthday all the way until earlier today?" I crossed my arms. It's like he has split personalities. I like this one better, the old Spazzy. The one who spoke to me like I was a human being, not a dragon.

"I pretended. You know, I had a rep to look after. Well, still have but I wouldn't mind if it changed," He smiled at me. "You've always been great. Sometimes we fight, but it's fun. I don't like girls who just agree with me no matter what."

His answer surprised me. I didn't expect it to be so honest. Or so sweet, for that matter. It made the date feel a lot less awkward.

We finished eating and I realized we had nothing else to do or talk about. He drummed his fingers on the counter and stared at me for a few moments, "Hey, want me to teach ya how to play drums?"

I frowned, "Freddy, I don't really do musical instruments. I do all of the organizing for the band, not the music part."

He raised his eyebrows, "You know that's not true. Besides, how do you know you can't do something until you actually try it?"

"Okay, Freddy. Fine," I said, giving up the fight. "I doubt I could, but okay." So he led me over to his prized drum set, which I remember he bought with money from one of the band's first shows.

**Freddy:**

Ok…how do I teach? I can't even teach myself. Oh well, I'll just have to wing it.

"Sit here," I pointed to my usual seat and stood behind her. I leaned over and put the drumsticks in her hands and wrapped my hands on top of hers. "Now, I never really got any training for this. I guess I just watched the TV and those videos Dewey gave to us. It eventually becomes easier to play the more you do it," I started moving our hands and made a fast drum beat.

She laughed. "Okay. I don't think I'm ready for that level yet. Can we start with something simple?" I nodded and started working her through what I thought were the basics.

Two hours passed and Summer seemed like she was having a great time, we were laughing as we kept drumming to some instrumental beat. I think she could've started drumming on her own, but she seemed insistent on having me show her.

Through the noises coming from the drumming I heard a high pitched ringing. Hm? Was that the phone? "Uh, hold on Tink, I hear the phone." I unwrapped my hands from hers and grabbed my phone from the coffee table in the living room. "Jones. Talk to me. Uh? Zack. Hi," I said hesitantly. Why did I not think to check the caller ID? "...coming over early because you didn't have any plans?" I glanced up nervously to Summer, who wasn't in earshot of our conversation. "No, it's no problem, I guess. Bye." I hung up and made my way back to Summer.

"What did Zack want?" Summer asked. She was tapping out a simple beat that I had taught her minutes before.

I frowned, "He's coming early. And I thought you might want to keep this under wraps for now, so I didn't want to say no and make it sound sketchy."

She nodded, "Yeah, it's late. I guess I'll go." Summer stood up and walked towards the door, I followed right behind her.

"Bye, Tink." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and started walking towards her house. I waited to make sure she got into the house safely. I may be rude sometimes, but I can be a gentleman when I want to. I know what's right.

When Zack rang the doorbell, I found myself grinning like an idiot again.

"Dude? What happened to you?" He seemed really concerned. "Do you need 911?" Zack has always been a little on the dramatic side.

I dropped the smile and shook my head, "Uh, no. I'm fine. I just had a great time a little while ago…"

**A/N: Hoped you like it! You know the deal, R&R and Chapter 4 goes up!**


	4. Confusing Band Practice

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own anyone!**

**heartbreakerginny: Thanks! Its pretty rare for people to read "new" stories that are only a few chapters, so I'm hoping that this chapter might change that. But hope you enjoy this, I spent a week or so planning it in my head, and procrastination got to me.**

**Beginning A/N: Hopefully, I can get chapter 5 in by the end of this 4-day weekend, maybe ever chapter 6!**

**So, here we go, Chapter 4: Confusing Band Practice (edited: June 10, 2013)**

**Freddy:**

I was first of the band to arrive. I've always liked to be the first one there, aside. More practice with my regular drums. The ones I use for shows. Summer normally arrives first so I thought maybe beating her to this place might help me, you know, get out of being in trouble. We normally worked in silence, staying on opposite sides of the practice room.

I knew sending Summer out of the date early to keep everything a secret was wrong, but I just had no idea what to do. I mean, Zack's my friend and Summer's friend, but that would make it even more weird if we told him. I think. I don't want a lot of slack because of our date.

Besides, it was only one date. Who knows if there will even be a date two.

I watched her exit the car, and her driver pulled away from the curb and drove off (yeah, a driver! I just walked here!). Footsteps ran up the stairs and threw the door open. I stood up. That is what you're supposed to do to show a girl some respect, right?

"Hey Sum," I was a little nervous about what her feelings towards me would be. And yeah, everyone would probably I'm a wimp, but you should see her when she's mad. It's not fun at all.

"Hey Freddy," she greeted me. She wasn't mad!

I decided to launch into my apology anyway, "Look, Sum, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I just thought since, you know, we were a little secretive about this, that you might want to leave it like that so -"

She cut me off. "Freddy, it's ok. It isn't like I would kill you for that. Seriously, did you really think I'd break your leg or something?" Summer broke out into laughter. I thought not laughing might make her want to break my leg, so I started laughing.

This was the scene that Marta walked into. "Uh, is this a new way of fighting or something?" She stood in the doorway, unsure if she should come in.

"No, I was laughing at Summer, she, uh, fell on the floor after tripping on a drumstick!" Wow, for an ace liar, that was the worst lie I have EVER told.

"Oh, uh, okay then." Ha! She bought it! But as soon as she sat down, everyone started coming in. I sat back down at my drum kit while Summer was across the room, talking with Katie.

Dewey came walking in, being last as always. "Tinkerbell! Spazzy! Please SHUT UP for the love of rock!" He was used to walking in with Summer and me fighting. "Uh wait, it's really quiet. Which one of them died? Please rise when I call you name. Tink, McGee." We both stood up. He gave a low whistle, "Man, this needs to be in the record books."

**Summer:**

"Yes, it really should. Is there any reason why you two aren't fighting?" Katie asked, giving me a very suspicious look.

"Well, he was here when I got here, and we didn't talk. So, there wasn't anything to talk about," I said as I managed to get my phone to vibrate without looking at it. "Might be an important call. I think I'll leave so I can conduct business in private while you guys practice." I ran out the door as quickly as possible, pretending to answer the call.

"You know what? I just remember I left my drumsticks at home!" I heard Freddy say. "Bad Spazzy, I'll punish myself by not having coming back." He ran out the door and down the stairs. He wasn't that far from catching up to me, from what I could hear.

I heard more footsteps as Dewey ran out of the practice room's doorway and downstairs, huffing and puffing as he slowed down. "Wait! We haven't even practiced a song yet!" It was too late. I managed to run really fast and Freddy was naturally a fast runner, so we were out of his eyesight by the time he made it to the front of the building and called out to us.

**Zack:**

Dewey came back up stairs. "Uh, I guess practice is cancelled then," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Can't exactly practice well without a drummer." He shrugged and went down the hall to his office. I don't think he uses it much except to watch TV without having to walk home.

We were all still frozen, totally confused by what happened. "That was odd," said Alicia, "I mean, did you notice that he left right after Summer? They weren't even fighting when we came in!"

I nodded, "That's just crazy, I mean, this is Freddy we're talking about. Freddy and Summer can't get along." I looked out the window to see if one of them decided to at least come back to apologize for leaving like that.

"But Zack, think about it, those two haven't had a conversation without yelling since...since fourth grade if I remember correctly," Frankie was trying to be a little more sophisticated nowadays after some interviewers and fans have commented he seems a bit shallow and not exactly bright. Even rockers need to know grammar, I guess.

"…Then, out of nowhere, I come in to find them laughing about something. But as soon as I opened my mouth, they just stopped and didn't talk." Marta recounted to us what she saw when she walked in. Something about today isn't right at all.

"I know! Maybe one of them is actually a clone, and the real version is locked up somewhere!" Marcus was pleased with his add-on.

"Or maybe not! Let's think about that, Marc," Tomika said, rolling her eyes. Marcus has a record for making up weird scenarios. So, we get tired of it after five stories a day for more than eight years.

"Let's just go to Freddy's to clear everything up," I said. "You'll see, there's nothing going on. Rather than think about it, we should just find out!" I noticed Katie was holding something in each hand and twirling them. I was too far away to see what they were.

"Hey Posh, what are you holding?" She was on the other side of the room, so I squinted to get a better view. No luck.

She came closer and smirked. "I swear, none of you would make good detectives. These are Freddy's drumsticks. You know, the ones he supposedly forgot? Something sketchy is definitely going on."

"You're right. I say we go to Freddy's house and ask him what's going on." I got up and started for the door. To my surprise, everyone else was actually following.

After about ten minutes of walking, we got right to Freddy's house. Katie rang the doorbell, but the rest of us decided to go for the louder option and pounded on the door.

"Spazzy! Open up! It's us!" I yelled, but no one answered.

"Uh, let's try Summer," Marta said. She ran two houses down and we followed her and started knocking, but no Summer came to the door. Either they aren't home, or they're hiding from us.

"You guys go home; I'll stay and wait for one of them to come home. I promise to text if I find out anything," I said, plopping myself on Summer's porch. They shrugged murmured agreement. a few minutes, they all left, but Katie stayed and sat next to me.

"Might as well help. Still have those walkie-talkies?" Katie grinned.

"Yep. Never leave without them," I pulled two of them out of my guitar case. What? It's not like they're geeky, they _have_skulls on them. You never know when they'll come in handy.

"Great. I'll wait at Freddy's house. You go look in Summer's backyard. Sometimes she goes there with her headphones for peace and quiet." She ran off to his porch while I stealthily made it into the backyard and hid in a fluffy bush.

I heard muffled laughter after a while, which sounded like it was coming from Summer. I also heard some other voice, but the bush kept muffling every noise beyond comprehension.

"Katie, I think I found Summer. Get over here," I whispered into the talkie. She crawled around into the backyard and settled into the bush with me.

"Well, what is it?" As she said this, I got my good look at where Summer was.

She was sitting with her back to me on the garden swing with some guy's arm around her; looks like Sum actually got herself a boyfriend! Good for her!

Wait a sec, that guy looks like Freddy.

"Uh, Katie," I nudged her, "you're going to want to see this."

**A/N: Hoped everyone liked it! I know this is an FxS story, but I really thought Zack should find out in his own POV rather than through Summer or Freddy's. SO, R&R and Chapter 5 comes up. And please, really review. I know the SoR thread isn't always read, but just try!**


	5. Spying

**Disclaimer: I really get sick of these...but I don't own any of the SoR characters at all. **

**heartbreakerginny: Always will update! I have so much more free time that I can't figure out what to do..**

**rachel dee xx kiss kiss: Thanks! My friends in school love this one a lot more than my other ones. I really try to update every week or every two weeks, depending on my schedule**

**Kevin-Clark-Is-Mine83: Thanks sooo much! I have actually never thought of a Katie/Freddy pairing. There was just something about Freddy and Summer that made them the perfect couple. Polar opposites, I guess.**

**My anticipation approaches. Chapter 5: Spying (edited June 9th, 2013)**

**Zack:**

Katie turned her head and saw exactly what I had just seen: Summer and Freddy acting like a couple. Her jaw dropped. She was as speechless as I was.

There was an odd feeling running through me, and odd thoughts swimming in my head. Should I be mad that they have been secretly dating? Should I be happy for them? Should I be freaked out? I choose choice number three, please.

We did the only thing Katie could think of; she walked down to the corner and activated our band's phone tree, making sure to leave out Freddy and Summer. Her only message was that there was something they'd really want to see.

Jeez, Katie is smart and quick-thinking. In less than 10 minutes, the rest of our band came charging down the street.

"Shut up, you goons! They'll hear us!" Katie put her finger to her lips and started to lead us back to the rows of bushes.

"WHO?!" Marta asked in a loud whisper.

I turned around and put my finger to my lips, "Marta! Shut up!" What doesn't she understand about "shut up"?

We got to the bushes and just sat there. Katie and I waited for their reactions. Why don't they notice?!

Frankie was the first to speak up, "I don't get it. Summer has a boyfriend. I guess it had to happen sometime, but what idiot would go out with her?" He tried not to laugh.

"Look closer, stupid," I whispered harshly, gesturing for them to look at the guy she was with.

Everyone gasped.

Katie smacked her forehead, "Idiots. I hope they don't hear you."

**Summer:**

"I feel so bad.." I sighed as Freddy twirled my hair. If someone told me last year that this would be how I'd be spending this day, I would have laughed in their faces. But now it felt comfortable. We just started this relationship and it already felt like we'd been together forever.

"Why?" That's the only thing that bothers me, he's clueless sometimes. But it also makes him cute. I kissed his forehead.

"Keeping this a secret. We could've at least told Zack. I feel so guilty going behind his back. He's your best friend and I doubt he'd be upset. Katie, on the other hand, probably would be."

Freddy laughed a little, "We'll tell him sooner or later. But I guess since this is bothering you _so much_, we'll call him and tell him to come here," He took out his cell phone and pressed Zack's speed dial button. He held up a finger to me. "It's ringing."

**Zack:**

I pray that I put my cell on vibrate. Please, please, PLEASE let it be on vibrate.

No! It just went off, blaring whatever song Freddy loaded on there. Just my luck.

"Run while you can," Katie murmured to the group. I was frozen. But no one else left either.

"What the? Why is that so loud? Did he leave it here or something, Sum?" Freddy is so clueless! I mean, I'm not always quick to notice things, but he's worse than I am. Thank god for that.

"No clue," Summer answered. She looked around to find the source of the noise. Ok. You know what? I'm taking a risk.

"I'm here..." I tumbled out of the bushes. They hadn't moved. I thought Freddy might move away from her and say that he was forced to be here or something, but he didn't. He sat there with his arm around Summer. Both of them were giving me a questioning look but didn't ask me what I was doing in the bushes.

"Well, I guess that's okay. So now you know..." Summer said quietly.

"Know what?" I was going to make them tell me.

"Well, Freddy just asked me to be his girlfriend. It's official." She held out hand, showing her left ring finger to show Freddy's new class ring. Our school had us order them for our freshman year. For class unity, I guess. But the way she held out her hand , you'd think she was engaged or something.

All of a sudden, we heard one huge, loud gasp, followed by the band falling out of the bushes. All three of our heads whipped towards the noise.

Summer wasn't getting mad. If this was with another guy, she'd probably be lecturing us by now. But, no. She was still in that same position, her face not showing if she was happy, annoyed, or confused. It's scary not knowing how she's feeling. Angry Summer can be horrible to deal with.

"Were you guys spying on us or something?" The confused look on Freddy's face is priceless. But I can't laugh. It might change the mood.

"No, we decided to go get ice cream and eat it in Summer's bushes. I swear, Spazzy, you get worse by the second," Katie rolled her eyes at him.

"What? Katie, no! Please tell me you're not turning into a new and improved Summer!" Frankie was on his knees.

"_Excuse_ me?!" Summer stomped off into her house, slamming the door behind her. Did I also mention she was very sensitive and a bit dramatic?

"Moment of truth. Does he go to his girlfriend, or join us?" Frankie asked quietly.

Freddy was unaware of the commentary. "Summer?! Summer?! Come on, he's rude. Frank's a jerk. Come back outside..." Freddy's voice faded away as he went into the house.

"Wow. He picked her over _us_," Frankie said, frowning.

"Shut up Frankie, he has a girlfriend now. And check the attitude next time," Katie and I are like Summer's protectors, so this was our way of, er, protecting. I'm not close to her like Katie is, but we've always been good friends. I'm one of the only ones who sees the other side of her. She's not always bossy and straightforward.

As we all started to leave, I took one last glance through Summer's glass doors. She was in Freddy's arms, sniffling like crazy. Freddy was holding her and trying to calm her down. They looked like they had been dating forever.

I was tempted to say 'aww', but it was weird to see this side of Freddy.

**A/N: Hoped everyone liked it! I was so into this chapter while I wrote it. R&R and Chapter 6 comes up!**


	6. My Super Sweet 16

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own School of Rock. But the shock is still shocking, right?**

**Beginning A/N: If anyone who reads this story also reads my other one, sorry I haven't updated it yet. For some reason, I have had serious writers block. Normally, all these ideas pop into my head, but I guess I have been really tired. By the way, it got so cold today that it was too cold to snow. I want it to snow! This story is 7 PAGES on word instead of the usual 3 or 4.**

**ilovestrawberries: I know! I kind of have fun making Freddy look really dumb, but this chapter will make him seem more mature. Or at least show that he has an itty bitty brain.**

**scrivania: Thanks! I'd say that they are all 13 and 14 (with Summer being the youngest). **

**_edit: After a long time, I've decided that they should be 15/16. The storyline is more fitting for the characters to be that age._**

**Chapter 6: My Super Sweet 16 (edited July 11th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

For some odd reason, sixteenth birthdays are very important. Being the youngest of the School of Rock group, my parties are always remembered. Mostly it's celebrated with others from Horace Green, with my parents and older siblings nowhere close to the house. So, I guess some are thinking that it must be lonely. It's not really bad when you have friends like mine.

And now I'm with Freddy, which prevents any small moments that might cause me to feel alone. He's just a phone call away. We've only been together for a month, but it feels like it's been forever, honestly.

My birthday is tomorrow and I'm so excited! Katie is dropping off the dress she picked out for me tonight. Even though she's known as more of a tomboy, she knows what I like and for some odd reason prefers for absolutely everything to be a surprise. Did I mention I don't plan my birthday parties? Katie always says this has to be the one day a year that I don't have control over. The band does all the work. These parties are very formal. They're totally black tie and fancy, but I love that sort of thing. And the band controls it so it's never dull.

For the past few days, I have been staying at Freddy's house. He says everyone is setting up for my party, and getting my present ready. I can't even imagine what's going on over there. Sometimes not being in control can drive me a little crazy, but they've never let me down before.

I just got up; I've been staying in the guest room, so I went downstairs to check the time because there's no alarm clock upstairs except the one in Freddy's room. I couldn't use his because he's been getting up with the band to work on the party. Wow, 10:30. I slept late. I walked back through the living room and noticed the answering machine was blinking. Messages rarely pop up on here, because Freddy's mom is usually on a business trip as well and we both use our cells. I wondered who it was so I hit the play button.

_Beeeep_

"Hey sleepyhead, it's around 9:45, I have never known you to sleep this late. You didn't answer your cell so I just rang the house. Well anyways, at around elevenish, we'll come over and eat lunch with you. I feel very horrible about leaving you all alone in the house, so Marta and Katie will take you to the mall later to pick out that dress of yours. It's not like they do anything here except sit around and boss us around." I heard a few 'hey!'s in the background, so I guess that was them. "So, you better get up by then!"

I heard a deep scream, followed by Frankie's voice. "Love of Rock! Love of Rock! OWW!"

"Oh great, Frankie just slammed the hammer on his thumb. I better go, see ya in a few, Tinkerbell."

_Beeeep_

Oh shoot! I only have 30 minutes! I nearly tripped on the stairs running up to the room. Technically, it was my room. Freddy and I were inseparable when we were little. He always insisted that I slept over. So, I slept over so much that this room is personalized. When we started fighting, he locked the door and kept it to himself. Sometimes, when the guys would come over and he'd get into fights with them, he'd go into my room and just remember all those memories. I found out that little bit of information about two weeks ago when neither of us could sleep and just talked all night.

After picking out one of my usual outfits, I changed my shirt into one of Freddy's rock band t-shirts. He actually told me I could wear them, so I took the offer. I loved wearing his clothes.

"Tink!" Freddy called out. "We're here!" I ran downstairs to meet them. "Hey, nice shirt Sum," he said, eyeing me up and down with a smirk. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek; it made me grin like crazy.

I snapped out of my daze and addressed the small crowd behind him, "Hey Frankie," I was being nice to him considering how rude he has been to me, "how's your nail?"

He looked down at it and back up at me, "Fine, Freddy told me I didn't even hit it all the way. But now that Freddy is all so high and mighty these days, always thinking he's better than us just becuase-"

**Freddy:**

I put my hand over his mouth. I am getting so sick of him trash talking about me in front of my face! And his trash talking in general. I think he's still having trouble accepting that Sum and I are together.

"Shut up. In other news, I taught Sum a really great drum solo last night, she's great. Besides that, she's also a great-"

Summer cut me off by clearing her throat, came closer, and leaned over to my ear. "Don't tell them yet.." she said quietly and just stared until I gave in.

"Fine, but you're going to play this. You're great," I led her over to my drums and sat her down. "You'll do great," I stepped back and waited for her to play. She gave me a nervous glance and then started. And I was right, she was wonderful. Everyone clapped when she finished.

Lunch was the usual pizza with the usual chatting. But the time came to get back to work.

"Sorry, we have to go and put the finishing touches on your present and the party," I kissed her forehead and left with everyone else, leaving Katie and Marta with Sum.

**Summer:**

"Ready to go, girly?!" Marta excitedly bounced up and down. "I'm so excited; you're going to love the present. Freddy thought of some of it!"

Katie put a hand on her shoulder to slow her down. "How about you cut off the soda before you tell her what it is." We all started laughing and walked to the mall. It was really nice out, and it wasn't too far.

When we entered the mall, Marta led us to a store that looked pretty new to me. "This is where I got my dress, it's so great here."

Katie shrugged and walked in with her. She wouldn't know. She refused to wear anything but jeans and band tees. I guess no one really cared, it's pretty normal. Katie has never really worn anything formal; I didn't care if she came to my party in a bathing suit. I'd be glad that she was there.

I eyed all of the dresses, "So, you didn't pick out my dress this year?"

Katie shook her head, "No. Freddy thought you might like to have control over one thing. I picked this. Besides, my lucky streak of good dresses is going to run out and I don't want it to be now. It's going to be a good day."

I smiled at her, accepting the change in plans. Marta and I went through the store, throwing tons of dresses into Katie's arms. Thirty minutes later, we had at least 40 dresses for me to try on. We had a while to go. We also pulled strings to get this great dressing room that had a sitting room outside of it. Managing a well-known band has its perks.

I spent a great two hours trying on the many dresses, throwing the ones I hated over the door. I narrowed it down to two dresses. One was a dark plum. It had beautiful rhinestones on the bodice. The skirt was poofy, but skinny at the same time. My other possible dress is a light pink, with the same style. It all came down to a question of color.

"Well, which one?" I asked them as I stepped out of the door.

"I like the one you're wearing. You'd blend in like a wallflower with all the dim lights in the plum. Besides, pink and purple are your colors," Marta grinned at me.

"Sum, you know I love ya like a sister, but I could care less about the color of your dress, or dresses for that matter. But, Marta, plum is a form a purple. You know that, right?" Katie giggled and tapped Marta's head.

"Yeah. But it's mixed with black and brown and the occasional green. It makes it icky. In my world, any color like that is eliminated," Marta crossed her arms and smiled. "Go with the pink, Tink. Hehe, that rhymed."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. "I think you're right, Mart," I changed into my clothes and paid for the dress. We walked back to Freddy's place and sat in the living room, exhausted by the shopping excursion.

"So, you like it here?" Katie asked me. She was sort of unaware of my long and unusual friendship with Freddy, and Marta was a little clueless about it too. So, I filled them in and explained. I even told them about my room in the house. They didn't believe me, so I showed them.

They gawked at all the pictures of Freddy and me. One caught Marta's eye and she grabbed it. "Mind if bring this over to everyone really quick?" I told her she could. She was probably going to embarrass poor Freddy, but oh well. Once Marta has a plan, you can't talk her out of it.

Hours passed by and Katie eventually left. Marta never came back. It was around eleven and I was seriously tired, so I went upstairs and collapsed in my bed.

**Freddy:**

I got home late, around two in the morning. I just walked in the door. Almost everything is finished. There is one last thing to add to her present tomorrow, but it has to be done at the party. I saw a light go on upstairs and Summer slowly walking out.

"Spazzy?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's me. It's really late, go back to sleep," I ran upstairs and shooed her into her room. I kind of wanted to grab her and take her to my room and fall asleep, but I don't want her to feel like I'm rushing her. I mean, we're only sixteen.

Being exhausted and all, I was afraid that I'd pass out before I got to my bed. So much work went into her present and the party. I hope she loves it.

I woke up at around nine, surprisingly. I also noticed that a certain someone wasn't up. So I sat on the end of the bed for an hour, playing games on my phone until she woke up.

"Morning, Princess," I greeted her with a bright grin.

"Hey," she said softly, rubbing her eyes. She blinked and few times and it seemed like it just clicked that today was her birthday. "Oh my god! I'm so excited! I'm ready to run into my house right now. Can we please Freddy? Do I _have _to wait for it to start?" She sounded like a little four year old, how cute.

"Nope. Sorry, Tink. We worked really hard. It needs to be a surprise," I dragged her downstairs. We watched TV for a few hours and ate some lunch. It was around 3, and Marta and Katie should be coming any minute to kick me out. I am not allowed to see her until her entrance. You'd think we were getting married. But, Marta insists on it. So I'll be going to Zack's and all that.

Two hours passed, and they arrived right on time. I thought it took longer for girls to get ready. But I guess they think it will only take three hours.

With Katie holding all the makeup and hair junk, Marta had free hands. It gave her the ability to push me out the door while repeating: "Shoo!" over and over.

How rude.

**Summer:**

"Happy birthday, Sum!" Katie dropped everything and pulled me into a group hug with Marta.

"Hey! I'm so excited, I can hardly concentrate on anything." My mind's been spinning with ideas about what everything will be like.

"Well, whatever. It's time for you to become beautiful!" Marta grinned. Katie and I gave her an evil stare. "Oh, not like you're not already or anything..."

In an hour and half, I had a flawless face. The color scheme was pink, of course. My hair was curled so that the bottom half of each strand of hair was a perfect ringlet. They were really going all out for my special birthday. I wonder why sixteen is so important?

"Ok! Dress time! Go, go, go!" Wow, Marta is really bossy when it comes to hair, makeup, and clothes. I wonder if anyone else noticed that.

Katie and Marta were already downstairs and dressed by the time I was ready to come out, awaiting my first shining moment. I made my way down the stairs slowly. It's not like I wanted dramatic effects or anything, it's just that Freddy's staircase has a lot of stairs, and I have high heels. You do the math.

"You look great!" Marta squealed and clapped.

"Posh! You're wearing a dress! And heels!" I screeched. Usually she just wore dress pants and a blouse. I never cared what she wore, but it was a great surprise.

"I know. You're like my best friend and sister, Tink. I wanted to look good for this fancy party anyways."

"You're the best, Kate!" I hugged her. Marta crossed her arms and pouted. I guess short tempers run in the family, since Freddy has one too

"Let's go, I don't want to be late," Marta dragged me to my door and kept Katie and me outside. She had the music stopped, announced me, and then Katie led me in.

I was dazzled. Everything was pink and purple. Pictures of the band surrounded the walls, along with other pictures. A disco ball was in the center of the room, and a bunch lights were creating different colors.

The band was centered too. Everyone else was others from Horace Green and neighborhood kids that I knew.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Tinkerbell!" They greeted me as Freddy and Zack wheeled out my cake. It said the band's little greeting. I guess cake comes early today.

"Wait! Picture!" shouted Alanna, one of the neighborhood kids who had Alicia's camera. She snapped a good picture, and handed the camera back to Alicia.

"Make a wish, Princess," Freddy said sweetly. I blew out every flame in one breath. Good luck for another year!

"Be right back!" Alicia called out as she slammed the door.

Alicia came back thirty minutes later, while we danced. She handed off the package in her hand to Marta, who ran upstairs. Then, she got a great picture of Freddy and me and then ran out the door again.

"What was that about?" I asked Freddy as we slow danced.

He looked down at me, puzzled, "Hm? Oh. You'll find out soon enough."

Alicia eventually came in and ran upstairs, then joined everyone to dance.

Hours passed as I danced with a lot of people. Zack had made a million CD's that he played. Ever since Dewey came into our lives his music taste has been growing and it always shows in his mixes.

The guests left around one in the morning, and we were left with a mess. Everyone said I didn't need to clean up; they would do it for me. But they kept begging me to take me upstairs, and I soon gave in and they dragged me up the stairs.

Freddy came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes, telling me to close them, and I could open them when he told me to. I did as I was told and held my arms out slightly to keep myself slightly.

"Alright, one...two...three, OPEN!" The band screeched and Freddy finally took his hands away.

I gasped. They finished my room. My walls were painted a mauve color, and my new canopy bed was dark wood and had the same color bedding. It felt more me, more elegant and sophisticated. Less fairy princess.

The walls were almost fully covered with blown-up pictures. There were a bunch pictures of the whole band from preschool to right now, which was easy because we went to the same private school all our lives. Classes were small and we were typically kept together. The one taken earlier with the cake was bigger, and it looked like they made sure the other pictures were centered around it. Another wall had random pictures of us and a lot of room to put up new ones. The next wall was filled with pictures of Freddy and me. Of course, the other picture taken earlier was bigger centered too. There was barely any room for more. Over my bed, there was a picture of me for every year I have been alive. I had new one up that was taken last month. In black, everyone wrote something on the walls in some of the empty spaces.

"Billy, this is great...you too, guys, I am absolutely speechless," I said in between gasps.

"Actually, this wasn't my idea. It was Freddy's. He did just about everything. I wish I had done something aside from picking the color scheme. I did clean out some of your wardrobe, though. Did you know you had some tacky outfits in there?" Billy sighed. I decided to ignore that.

I looked up to Freddy, he was grinning at me. "Well, what do you think, Tink?" I responded by screeching and hugging him. He pulled me in for a long kiss, and we pulled away to sounds of some of the band making gagging noises.

I have the best boyfriend, ever, ever, ever.

**A/N: Well, I had a great time writing this. I can't wait to put up chapter 7, so R&R!**


	7. Sing?

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own SoR...**

**A/N: No reviews. Really try to review. But, sorry for not updating in forever. School has definitely kept me busy these past few weeks; I hope to get Chapter 8 up soon after this one.**

**Chapter 7: Sing? (edited July 11th, 2013)**

**Freddy:**

Even though it's weeks after, everyone still talks about Sum's party, and she can't help but get surprised every time she steps into her room. But, she still prefers to stay in her room at my house, claiming it's in her technical home. I don't really argue with that because I love having her around all the time.

We're heading over to Dewey and Ned's little school, which used to be their apartment.

Sum and I live the closest to the place, so we choose to walk. Even though we have perfectly good limos and cars, they get annoying after two million trips in them. We've never really been those snooty rich kids.

"You know what?" Sum asks me. We were about two minutes away from Dewey's.

I started to swing her hand, "What?"

"Battle of the Bands is soon, and we haven't decided on a song," she sighed and shook her head.

"I thought we'd just do our theme, you know? Or "Long Way to the Top"."

"Yeah, but don't you think since we skipped two of them already, that we should have a new song, instead of one that has already been heard?"

"Naw, its like, our trademark. And we got two encores for it. Remember that?" So good. I love being a rockstar.

"But, we're not ten years old anymore, Spazzy. We might be losing the cute appeal to even perform it." I gasped.

"Tinkerbell, don't joke about that, you'll give me a heart attack one day," I laughed and raced her up the stairs. She won, naturally, but I opened the door. We found Marta, Zack, and Katie already sitting on the couch. They looked up and gasped.

"Sum, you're late," Katie said immediately. "We thought you were hiding or something, you know? Playing a joke by coming out and scaring us?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I just got here."

"Spaz is being a bad influence on you, Tink. You've never been late for anything before." Zack smiled. He's the biggest supporter of my relationship with Summer.

"I'm not late," Summer said as she grabbed my arm to look at my watch, "I'm fifteen minutes early, Zack!"

"Maybe you're just too early, ever think about that?" I asked. They just thought for a second and shrugged.

"Dummy has a point," Marta nodded. I hate that name. She started calling me that when we were five because her mom doesn't believe in the word 'stupid' or any other curse word. She is actually the only band member who hasn't cursed. Yes, even Summer has once in a while. Her first curse was used in sixth grade during one of our usual fights. She almost freaked out after it came out of her mouth. I would call Marta what I used to call her...which was 'Cheesehead' becuase her head was like a reddish-yellow color, but now its just plain blonde.

"Whatever," I said as everyone else got up. Zack had to tune his guitar, Katie had to make sure her bass was actually working, and Marta had to set up the microphones. But lucky me, I can sit and watch everyone work. My drums just sit there. No tuning, no setting up, I just sit at my seat and play.

So everyone else arrived and did what they'd normally do. Dewey, of course, walks in ten minutes late to find me sitting on the couch with my arm around Summer. He looked like he ate a sock.

"Uh, can someone tell me if it's April 1st...or I'm going to freak out." Zack shook his head and everyone, including us, started laughing. We haven't had practice since that last time becuase Dew was visiting his mom in Virginia. So, he's clueless. "Is this scare the soul out of Dewey day? Or was this a just for fun prank?"

"Hate to reject any of your ideas, but you're wrong," I laughed and Dewey looked even more puzzled. You'd think that being an adult, he'd be wise and figure out what's actually going on. "Um, Sum and I are dating."

Dewey stared for a second and then burst out laughing. He stopped really quickly, as if the laughter hurt him. "That's a great prank guys! For a second there, I thought you were serious!" We all stared at him, silent. "For the love of rock...you're serious?" Summer and I nodded. "Wow, this is shocking..." So we had to wait a little while until Dewey got used to it. "This is odd, but I think you two look so cute, like one of those models in the store windows during Valentine's Day." I've always thought I was good looking enough to be a model.

Everyone sat down on the floor and waited for Summer to speak.

**Summer:**

"As you know, Battle of the Bands is in two weeks, and we need a song," I announced. They nodded. "Well?" Zack raised his hand. I nodded and let him speak.

"What about our theme? Sure, it's overdone...but it's a classic." Everyone else nodded and there were a few 'yeahs' and 'he's rights'.

I sighed. No one will listen to me if I bring up doing a new song. They're just going to complain with the show being so close. Next time, I guess. "Alright. Then it's settled, the School of Rock theme will be our song. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the rest of the band replied.

"Uh...guys? I'm not in the mood to play anything. Can we call it off for today, and meet here next week?" Dewey asked us. Now that I realize it, he does look kind of...awful. And his voice has been getting raspier since he walked in.

"Um, sure," I said sweetly. "The meeting is now over, I guess." Everyone nodded and started to pack up. We all normally just go back to Freddy's house after practice to eat something.

So, Freddy and I led the way, and we came back to what I love to call home. Everyone just kind of took their usual spots while Freddy ordered the best thing in the world, pizza. That came a while later and we all ate, watched TV, then sort of separated into out little groups for talking.

It's about four hours after practice and my phone starts ringing. My caller ID says it's Ned.

"Ned?" I asked. Sometimes Dewey uses his phone.

"Yeah. Listen, I just had to take Dew to a doctor. He wasn't feeling too awesome, and he has -" The last word was muffled, I couldn't understand.

"Uh, Ned? I didn't hear that last part."

"I said he has tonsillitis. Wait, he wants to talk to you." I heard Ned hand over the phone.

"Tinkerbell," his voice is horrible, "I can't do the Battle. I got my testing today becuase my tonsils need to come out. No rockin' out for five weeks, dudette. Either you pull the band out, or find a replacement singer. My luck goes out to you, little manager." He hung up on me.

"Guys!" I used my serious voice. They jumped and turned. "We need an emergency meeting, now."

So we sort of gathered in a circle and narrated the conversation I just had. I told them the two choices. I said to drop out was probably the best choice; there was always next year. Everyone though that was a good idea.

Except Freddy, that is.

**Freddy:**

"We don't need to drop out, Tink can be our singer." I grinned, but everyone stared at me.

"Freddy? Did you run into the door earlier? You heard her when we were ten. She sounded like a cat that got into a fight with a dog," Frankie rambled.

I decided to ignore him insulting her and continue my argument. "But she has the voice of an angel! Ever since we were little, all she did was sing! I mean, sure, she doesn't have Tomika's voice, but she is really good," I said quickly, but they kept on staring. Why won't Summer tell them?

"Freddy, calm down, and think about this. Summer doesn't sing," Katie said slowly, as if breaking the news to me.

"Shows how much you know about your best friend! Look!" I walked over to a section of the entertainment center, took out a tape, and put it in the VCR. It was a video from when Summer and I were eleven. We were at one of out parent's many office functions. Yeah, that's right, our parents are the owners of one big company. But, getting back to the point, Summer has to perform there. Every year. She does it without any problem. But those parties were the only times we didn't fight, it was also one of the few times each year that we saw our parents. I was also obsessed with my new video camera. The video finally turned on and it was fuzzy at first, but then came into focus.

_"Suuummmmer!" I called. She was sitting on the stage steps in a long black dress, with shoes to match. "Hey, you nervous?"_

_"Nah, it's like breathing to me. You know that, Freddy." I made the camera nod with me._

_"Of course, hold this, would you?" Summer grabbed the camera and focused it while I stepped up on stage. "Introducing the lovely voice of Summer Hathaway." I walked off and she handed the camera back to me. _

_Summer started singing one of the old songs that our parents wrote down, some fast, some slow. But needless to say, her voice was perfect and never missed a note._

_"Wooooo! Go, Sum!" I cheered and clapped, and almost dropped the camera. "Oops. That was close." I got a good shot of her bowing and walking off stage and then I shut the camera off._

"Wow..." the rest of the band gasped, except for Summer, who was showing zero emotion.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Katie screeched. "This is perfect! You can sing!" Wow, thanks for stealing my idea...

"Wait," Zack said, "why did you sound horrible when you were singing for Dewey?"

"I was...nervous. I'm horrible about singing in front of people my own age. I have no problem with rich old people, but forget about the rest." Summer was clearly freaked out. I put my arm around her, which I don't think helped.

"Come on, Sum, please? This is like, our chance to make sure this summer goes out with a BANG!" I really thought this out.

"Yeah! You're great! Come on!" Marta pleaded.

Summer put her head on my shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. After what seemed like forever, she picked her head up, "Fine..." Summer sighed. We all shouted and hugged her.

**A/N: R&R and Chapter 8 comes up**


	8. To The Battle!

**Disclaimer: SoR shall never be owned by me...**

**A/N: Sorry if I kept anyone waiting. Our 2nd semester is ending and midterms are coming, so there is a lot of reviews, testing, and extra credit assignments going on. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Vinces-Girl: Thanks! I couldn't stop thinking about this all week, wondering what the storyline should be.**

**fatcatjack9000: Hehe. I love fluffiness; I guess I sort of got that from my other friend on here. I really thought the whole story out in the beginning, becuase I didn't want just another FreddySummer fic. Something really had to make it different. Otherwise, it would be quite boring to read (and to write). Thanks for such a long review!**

**ilovestrawberries: Yep. I sort of thought that Summer should sing, it's not fair that all she gets to do is yell and make appointments and schedule gigs. She should do SOMETHING.**

**heartbreakerginny: 1 million thanks. Hope this chapter is as good as the others.**

**Chapter 8: To The Battle! (edited July 11th, 2013)**

**Freddy:**

For the past few...I guess you could call them days, we have been practicing at my house. Dewey went in for surgery yesterday, and we didn't visit. Yeah, I know, how horrible of us. But hospitals are freaky. The last time I went there was when Summer and I broke our arms in the third grade. I passed out after they did x-rays. We also didn't want him knowing who our singer was. He'd probably go crazy.

Okay, so whatever. After about 4 hours of practice, Summer knew everything. Zack was moved up to lead guitar, but still kept his solo. So, we had to find another guitar player. Lucky for us, Marco had been learning guitar for a while now, so he took Zack's place.

Summer has built up as much confidence as she could. A few days ago, she was as nervous as ever, practically hiding from any microphone in sight and a good chunk of the band. But now, she is right up there, singing her heart out. She even begs to keep singing over and over. I think that's just the perfectionist in her, though.

But after practicing for more than half of a day, we just eat together and watch TV. We all got so tired last night that we just ended up falling asleep. That's right. Every single band member, crew and all, just passed out in the living room. Even me. And all I had to do was go upstairs and I could sleep in my bed. No one really realized that they were still here until we woke up.

I was first, Summer was second.

"Why am I down here?" she yawned, not moving. Her head was on my shoulder, so since she wasn't moving, there was really no reason for me to move, either. I held on to her a little tighter, not really wanting to get up and start the day.

Everyone else woke up a little while after, just as confused as we were. Katie and Zack were still asleep. Katie was laying across a chair and Zack and was against the TV console. We sort of stared at them until they woke up.

Zack opened his eyes, and saw us staring. "Dudes. WHY are you in my room?"

I rolled my eyes, "DUDE, you're in my living room." Then we got into this whole conversation about it. What we didn't know was that Katie was awake and talking to Summer by the time we finished.

**Summer:**

"Okay, so we all sort of thought through it. And Katie and I think that everyone should go home, change, and come back for more practice for the Battle tonight," I said clearly. Almost every boy was staring at me. "What?! Is there something in my hair? My teeth?" I wasn't used to having people see me until I while after I've woken up.

"Uh, no. We just didn't know the Battle was tonight," Zack said slowly.

Katie shook her head, "Well, when did you think it was?!"

"Er...next week?" Freddy asked, just as confused. Does he not listen to me? I've been talking about it for ages.

"No. It's tonight. Starts at eight. We go on as the last act, at ten," I looked at them. Seriously, what would this band do without me?

"Okay then!" Zack smiled, got up, and left. Well, that didn't take much convincing. Everyone else also stood up and started talking as they left, leaving us alone.

"Hey, Tink!" Freddy smiled and put his arm back around me. My heart practically melted. I never thought just cuddling up to someone would have this kind of effect on me. I loved every second of it.

I turned my head and smiled back, "Hi there."

"Okay, well, I'm going to get ready. And cook something to eat. You hungry?" I stared at him.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Um, since I was left alone for the first time without anyone. So fourth grade."

I nodded, impressed. "Alrighty then." I skipped upstairs and got ready. When I came downstairs, the food was cooked and waiting for us to eat.

"Ta-da! Scrambled eggs and pancakes. My breakfast specialty!" Freddy grinned. We sat down and started eating, and had one of those debates between our favorite TV shows. Of course, I fought about mine. He chose a show he "watched" closest to it.

"One Tree Hill is a fully real show! It deals with real events that could actually happen!" I protested. "How can you say that the OC actually lives up to it?!"

"Well it does! Even though I haven't ever seen it, I watch enough O-T-H to say that it isn't real! Who is stupid enough to get married in the middle of high school?!" Freddy said back.

"How can you say that! You practically ask me every day when will a new episode come on. Face it, you're hooked on Tree Hill. AND Naley is the best couple out there."

"What is a Naley?" Freddy gave me a puzzled look.

"Nathan, plus Haley, equals Naley. Couple, see?"

He nodded. "I got it. So if they're Naley...what are we?"

"Er, our names are a little odd. So I suppose Freddy and Summer," I shrugged.

"Well, what would our names sound like combined?"

"Well, I really don't know. Go write them down. Either way, it will sound odd."

Katie and Zack walked in. "What will sound odd?"

"Our names combined," I looked up from my food.

Zack looked at Freddy for help, so Freddy took him aside and explained it.

"Woah. Those would sound weird," Zack looked up from the paper. We all nodded.

Soon after, everyone arrived, dressed and ready for the Battle. Too bad we didn't have to be there until 5:30.

"We have five hours to kill, what should we do?" asked Gordon as he stretched out on the couch.

"Hold on! What do you mean by five hours? Shouldn't it be like, seven or something? The battle starts at eight, not six," Eleni screeched.

"No. We have to be there to sign in by five thirty. THEN we have to be backstage by six. THEN we have sound check. And by that time, people will be piling in to watch," I said, holding the itinerary they gave us.

"Wait. So you're telling me that we have to wait six and a half hours until we go on? But we are still there?" Frankie asked. I realized that at the last battle, we came in late and nearly just walked on. We're doing it properly this time and nobody has any real idea about time. Except me, that is.

"Uh, yeah," Freddy shrugged. "Got a problem?" Frankie glared and shook his head.

**Freddy:**

"So. What now?" I asked, I'm bored as anyone can see. We still have a few hours to kill.

We finally agreed on practicing for two hours, then two hours for getting our instruments polished and packed up. Lucky me, the drums are already there for everyone to use. I won't have to drag mine there. Once again, drummers win all.

Oh yeah, the last hour was to get changed into our performance clothes. We got too uncomfortable in them, so we changed into regular clothes.

Summer came twirling out in her new costume, which was one of her uniforms that was fixed up by Billy. We all had to get new ones this year becuase we grew out of our others. She got her own costume this time just for this occasion. She looked so excited. I love it.

"Tink!" I said sweetly, pulling her into a hug. "You look beautiful."

Summer pulled away and blushed, "Thanks, Spaz."

"You nervous?"

"Um, a little I guess. I mean, not the singing part, but the big crowd. And they're all young. Not all those old rich people," she shuddered, so I hugged her again.

"You'll do great. I know it."

"Thanks..." So we all went outside on to the front lawn, instruments and all.

It's 5:00. Five minutes passed. We waited two more minutes.

"Sum?" I turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Just how are we all getting there?"

**A/N: ooooo...cliffhanger. Funny. But, R&R! Anything! Questions, comments, or just plain sweet compliments.**


	9. Backstage and a Performance

**Disclaimer: I will never own SoR**

**A/N: Once again, sorry for slowness. I was sick for 3 days..and my internet wasn't working. I also had midterms to study for. I had 2 today, and 2 regular tests. But, alas, testing is over. YAY! And Happy Catholic Schools week!**

**heartbreakerginny: You'll see. I actually thought this out for quite a while**

**NathanScott23: I really needed to plug my favorite ship in. I love OTH and Nathan and Naley! I'll probably use that empty free time, from no new OTH, to write chapter 10**

**Chapter 9: Backstage and a Performance (edited: July 14th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

"What do you mean by 'how are we getting there?' " I asked slowly.

Freddy took a deep breath in. "Well, we're quite a large group, and we're going together. So, how do we get there?"

"What do you mean?! I put you and Zack in charge of it! One job! One job!" I started my panic attack mode. "This is not good, we'll never perform, we won't win, and we won't surprise Dewey!" I started to nervously tap my fingers on my clipboard.

Freddy inched over to where I was and put his arms around me. "Sorry, Tink, I guess we didn't hear. We probably did, but it slipped. But it's no reason to panic. We can get there...and in style."

"How?" I asked.

"Limos. Yours and mine." Of course! I never think straight when I panic.

So it was settled. My driver would take the performers (Me, Freddy, Zack, Tomika, Alicia, Katie, Lawrence, and Marta). Freddy's driver would take the stage crew (Billy, Leonard, Frankie, Eleni, Michelle, Gordon, and Marco).

We got into the cars and waited for our shining moment...in many hours.

**Freddy:**

The limos came to a halt and we climbed out of the limo to the performers area . Only Billy was allowed to follow us, mainly because he is a control freak and we might need him in case of any clothes emergency.

Summer was leaning over the registry desk, signing us in, trying to tell this practically deaf old lady who we are. Not much progress.

"WE - ARE - THE - SCHOOL - OF - ROCK!" Summer shouted for the third time.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?" the old lady said quietly.

Katie joined in. "SCHOOOOL OFFFF ROOOOCK!" they yelled.

"Oh, School of Rock? You're now signed in. Good luck."

Katie and Summer were muttering under their breath as they led us backstage, and into our dressing room. The crew met us there.

We crashed on the couch as Katie and Summer started complaining.

"How in the world do you hire a lady who surely needs a hearing aid, to lead people in and out of one of the biggest concerts?!" Katie exclaimed

Zack sighed, "Could you two just deal? I bet they couldn't get her to leave or something. We left her, she's not here with us, so let's calm down and wait. FOR four hours!"

"Actually, four and a half," Billy corrected quietly.

"LIKE IT MATTERS!" we all screeched in reply. This was too long of a wait just to be a last act.

A few hours in, we got tired of watching all the other acts, and retreated to our room again, where we found an agitated Summer on a pedestal, being bothered by Billy.

"Please, Billy! I don't WANT anymore glitter! The outfit looks fine!" Summer groaned.

"Just a few more rhinestones...just a few!" Billy pleaded. Zack came up behind up and lifted him up.

"'Ello, Fancypants. Do you mind? We'd like our lead singer to actually have a voice." He placed him on a chair.

Summer breathed a long sigh of relief, jumped down, and hugged Zack, "Thank youuuuuu!" she said happily.

**Summer:**

Tomika, Alicia, and Marta were warming up their voices. I didn't believe in that. I think it's really weird to make odd animal noises. Just be quiet and you won't have to worry.

We go on in twenty minutes. Am I scared? I have no clue. Ask me when I'm done performing.

Freddy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Scared? Nervous? Anything at all?"

I laughed, "No. Of course not. It's just like -"

"Riding a bike, I know, Sum. I know.."

I nodded in response. "What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am! I practically hold everything together...one wrong step, and I can ruin our chances of winning!"

"Okay, calm down. You won't mess up. Think positive."

"Okay, I'm positive I'll mess up."

"That line is too overused."

He laughed, "I know." He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and rested his head on top of mine.

A man in his early thirties came up to us. "Uh, Summer Hathaway? Manager?"

"Uh, that's me," I shrugged. What does he want?

"Your band is on in five."

"Alright." I led the performers to the wings of the stage.

The second to last act walked off. We walked on, and breathlessly waited for the to curtain open up.

Oh. My. Rock. Why did I agree with this? Why oh why did I EVER agree to be the lead singer. Oh no, I think I'm about to have a panic attack.

The curtains opened and I took a deep breath.

**Freddy:**

The announcer dude announced us and we started in with the instruments.

I stared at Summer, seeing the dazed look on her face. Was she going to do anything?! Come on Sum, your part goes on in two seconds.

I closed my eyes, but when I opened them, Summer was smiling, and singing her heart out. We finished the song perfectly.

**Dewey:**

Do you see what I see? Because, I see Tinkerbell singing.

**Summer: **

We took our bows and ran for dear life into the wings. Katie got to me first and hugged me, but Freddy got to me next and didn't let go the whole time. But no one else did anything; they stood, waiting for the announcer to read off first place.

Two seconds later, we were gathered into a circle, holding hands, praying and praying.

"Our winner is...School of Rock!"

Saw that one coming, right?

We ran right back on stage, in a screaming frenzy!

Freddy picked me up and twirled me around and then...

**Freddy and Summer:**

...then we kissed.

**A/N: Hey! Hope everyone liked it. With most of my exams out of the way, I'm free to write. But it's also...dun dun dun, research paper time, so I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please, everyone review!**


	10. Magazine Interview

**Disclaimer: School of Rock will never ever be in my possession!**

**A/N: I really wanted to get back on the writing track! And I, er...kinda don't want to start researching. The first step is quite easy, subject and topic. But I'm not a fan of the topic/subject list my teacher gave us. I want to be original. So I'm having a hard time with thinking of something. And I'm procrastinating, which I don't mind. Procrastination rules the nation, as a friend of mine says.**

**Gabby Kamiya: I know! I wanted to really have a fairy tale type kiss, so I really thought about it. I think they're a model couple too. I never even thought of Katie and Freddy. I just think FS is better. Opposites attract in some cases, and they happen to be an example.**

**heartbreakerginny: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! I'm glad I can update even sooner.**

**Chapter 10: Magazine Interview (edited July 14th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

Dewey was so impressed with me. He promoted me to lead singer AND band manager, knowing I could handle it. He said it was about time he took a backseat and let others shine. I am still a little shaky about it. Singing like that once was okay, but knowing that I'll do that again is exhilarating and yet frightening.

But, because of our young age and because we won, we have interviews with just about every magazine. So, our first stop is _People_. They normally cover a lot of music stuff.

"This is so awesome," Katie whispered to me in the band van. This was new, becuase normally she makes fun of me for reading every magazine on the market.

"I know!" I whispered back. Everyone else was kind of chattering around us as we rode to the city in the band van. Until Zack yelled, that is.

He took in a deep breath, "Okay. I think we should announce the news about our new lead singer, you know, so rumors can't pour out." That wasn't too bad of an idea.

"What rumors?! People just NOW found out about us, and probably don't even KNOW our names," Marta squeaked. She has a point too.

"I agree with Zack. You know, just to stop before rumors DO start."

"Zack and Tink are right," Freddy nodded. Everyone else agreed too, except for Marta and Frankie.

"Crabby and Squeaky, perfect couple," Katie told me silently, I nodded in agreement.

Ned stopped the band van and turned to us. "We're here."

I got out of the van first. "Guys. No fighting. Do we want the first rumor about us to be negative?"

"Every kind of publicity is good publicity, Summer," Marta shrugged.

"Not if it can affect our career, bright one," Zack snapped. They went into a verbal fight.

I got in between them. "Hey! I said no fighting. Let's go inside and behave. And make sure you sit on different ends.

So, we walked in and a very cheery lady came up to us.

"Hey! My name is Maria, and I'm your assistant today. First, you'll have your photo shoot. Then, your interview."

"Is there a party?! I didn't dress for a party," Billy said immediately.

"Billy!" we said in a harsh whisper.

Maria smiled, "No, but maybe another day. You want to make it big, right?"

We looked at each other for answers. "Um, that's undecided," I answered.

"Right. Well, save that for the interview!"

**Freddy:**

This photo-taker-person is freaky.

"Work for me kids, work for me!" the photographer cried out, we posed in our new wardrobe and makeup. Yeah, I said makeup. I'm wearing lipstick for crying out loud!

"Dude! You speak funny! What are you, from some freaky accent world?" Frankie asked seconds later.

The photographer frowned, "Cute kid. Is he in the band or something?"

"Special Effects manager," Summer answered. The photographer nodded.

"Um, not to be rude, but what's your name?" I asked.

"John," he answered. But we didn't understand.

"What?!" we called back.

"Johhnnn," he said again.

We all had puzzled looks. "Huh?"

Maria stepped up, "Um, his name is John. If you can't understand him next time, just nod like you can. Trying to understand him is like teaching a snail gymnastics."

We laughed and gave her a thumbs up.

Maria came back to get us an hour later, but it felt like twenty. We were glad to get away from freaky accent dude.

"Alright. Your interviewer is Faith. I must warn you, she is a little personal. So if some questions are, don't answer if you're not comfortable. And I can bet she will be a little invasive," she sighed as she led us to a pink door. This better not be another makeup room. I have enough on, thank you very much.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" some lady said as she came up to us. "I'm Faith. I'm your interviewer. Sit! Sit! I want to know all about you." She's doing a great job making me feel uncomfortable already.

We all sat in chairs. Summer and I sat next to each other in the very middle, holding hands behind the seat.

"So, I know all your names from you guys talking in the photo shoot. But I want to know more. Now, I know the person to ask would be Summer. Annnd, you must be her!" Faith exclaimed, pointing to her.

"Yes," Summer let go of my hand and swung it around the chair and onto her lap. I can't blame her, no one knows about our relationship except for the band. That kiss was off camera. Relationships in the public eye can be scary.

"Well, I'm sure you guys don't get along at all the time," Faith grinned and leaned forward.

"Sure we do! It's really hard for us to fight. We're like one big..."

"..happy family," the rest of us finished. I don't think that was the answer Faith wanted, but she took it.

"Hm? Freddy?" She said, thinking of a question. I nodded. "What's your last name?"

"Jones," I shrugged.

"Oh! Like the cartoon character?!"

"Huh?" I looked to Summer. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Oh! No! The dude with the ascot?! The funny looking blonde who believes in everything? Dude! No!" I never even made the connection. I mean, really, I'm smart. Fred is so...clueless. Not at all like me.

We went through a lot more questions. We had to lie for a few, but that's okay. We also announced Sum's new position.

"Alright. So, being with the same people all the time...you might not see other people. Crushes are really in the group, right?" We shrugged. "Oh! Come on! Aren't any of you dating each other?"

"Well there is -" Frankie began.

"Frankie!" We cut him off.

"We can tell her ourselves," I said quietly. He nodded. "Well, Faith, the truth is...yes."

"Really?! Who?!"

"I'm dating Summer," I said, putting my arm around her. I looked to Summer to see if that was a good idea. She smiled back, so I take that as a yes.

"How sweet! Drummer and lead singer. Adorable couple," Faith nodded as she scribbled in her notepad.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but time's up Faith," Maria said as she poked her head the door. Faith motioned for her to come forward and whispered something in her ear. Maria nodded. "Kids, I need you guys to come back to the photo room," she said as she led us back.

"What's going on?" Summer asked sweetly.

"Well, Faith thinks you two are an adorable couple. So, she wants you two in the Valentines issue. So, you two have to get back into a photo shoot, and Faith will call Summer to set up another interview date."

"But why are we shooting in the summer?" I asked.

"Oh, everything is shot in advance."

"What about us?!" The band asked.

"Well, you guys can do whatever in here, I guess. But I do need Summer and Freddy to come with me." Maria led the two of us back to the wardrobe room again. "Pick whatever you want to wear. Then come out for makeup."

Just great. Exactly what I need. More makeup.

**Summer:**

Freddy and I came out in jeans. I wore a flowy pink blouse and jeans, and he wore an old band t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. We were led to the makeup counter and had our hair and makeup done, then led back to freaky accent dude. He had us in all these odd poses. But I guess we looked cute. I hope

**Zack:**

"Look at them. It's not fair. We're a team. We should ALL be in that photo shoot!" Frankie snapped.

"So, you want to be in a pink issue...about love and cute couples? I'm sure we're all in love with each other," Katie rolled her eyes.

"That's beside the point! We came here for one interview, and one photo shoot. Nobody told us about this!" Marta crossed her arms.

I sighed, "Marta, it was uncalled for. And sometimes YOU CAN'T BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION, FOR THE LOVE OF ROCK! YOU GET ON MY NERVES!"

"Zack! No freaking out. We're one big happy family, not a wrestling group," Katie said quietly. "Neutral corners!"

"What?!" we exclaimed.

"Zack, sit there. Marta, sit there. I don't want you two talking to each other ever again...or at least for now." Katie went closer to the photo shoot. "They look so cute! My Sum! In a magazine!"

"What are you, her mother?" Frankie snorted.

"No, I'm like her older sister. This is a big step up for her, and I'm excited."

After that, everything went quiet. We had to change into our old clothes, but got to keep the new ones. Summer and Freddy came out a while later. Ned was waiting for us at the door. He watched as Summer lectured us.

"I can't believe it! We go away for like, two seconds...and everyone's screaming! Don't think I couldn't hear all of you. It's embarrassing!"

"So, why didn't you come and stop it?" Alicia asked.

Freddy sighed, "If we came over, it'd start a scene. Instead of seeing 'School of Rock: One Happy Family' on the cover...you'd see: 'School of Rock: The Band That Fights' or something bad like that..." Everyone nodded.

"Sorry, Summer," Marta and I muttered.

Everyone got into the van and went home in silence.

**A/N: Hope it was good! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...and can't wait to put up chapter 11! I can't even believe it has gotten this far.**


	11. Surprise Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoR, just the story**

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit to update. I had a slightly big medical emergency and I've been sleeping like crazy. Plus, progress reports are going out and they're cramming in about 3 tests a day in school which it takes around an hour to study each subject. (I had 3 tests and a quiz today) Also, I freaked out becuase I didn't do my Creative Writing paper becuase of my emergency, so I wrote it in a hurry. It was to write a sequel to "The Necklace" which is a story by a long gone French dude. So, my paper ended up getting the highest grade in the class. No spelling or grammar errors, and my teacher said the storyline was great (I got an A+/A+, and she read it to my class...much to my fear and dislike). So, I was really worried becuase people say I'm a good writer on here, but my English teacher is a harsh grader. So I wanted to tell everyone that...and that I seriously wanted to faint when she read it out loud.**

**heartbreakerginny: I know! I was in a really, really hyper mood when I got home that day, so it just came out all crazy in the story.**

**Kaitlyn Takaishi: I based the reporter on my friend (who does get a little invasive with her questions). I'm still wondering if I should make her something to actually worry about. Maria the assistant is also based on a friend (she's seriously quiet to most...but not to us). I love every magazine. I just got 4 new ones. I don't know what made me make Summer and Freddy go public, I guess it's because it shows that Freddy isn't embarrassed to say he's dating her. I'm also not sure where I got John the photographer from either, I don't have any friends like that...I do know someone with that name though, so I guess that was part of my randomness.**

**Chapter 11: Suprise Visitor**

**Summer:**

After Freddy and I got out of the van, we yanked Frankie, Katie, and Zack along with us. We got into the living room.

"Sit!" we yelled together. They instantly sat in three different chairs. Freddy sat down on the couch where no one was sitting.

"Now..." I said as I paced around them. "Why did you do that?! I mean, what if that freaky reporter girl overheard you? Do you WANT the headline to read we're some kind of stupid dysfunctional band?!"

Frankie crosses his arms, "Well you and Freddy will be the golden teenagers, America's perfect young couple." He started droning on and on and on and on.

Freddy turned red, "Listen, Frankie, I have some R rated dialogue to spit out at you right now. But since I'm around other people, it'll just have to wait."

"Do you ALWAYS curse when you're not around us?" Katie asked quizzically

"Noooo...only when Frank acts like a JERK."

"Alrighty then..."

"OOO jerk? Is that the best you've got?" Frankie stood up. Freddy got up too and they started getting at each other's throats.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I repeated to get them to stop. "STOP IT ALREADY!" But they weren't listening. I walked over and grabbed one of their ear lobes each.

"Ow..." they both repeated. My phone started ringing. I let go of Freddy to put my earphones in to answer. As soon as that was done, I answered and grabbed his ear lobe again.

"Hello?"

"Sum?" an older boy's voice filled my ear.

"Um, yeah?"

"It's Adrian. Um, where are you?" Oh great. My brother is back.

"I'm at the Jones house right now." And he hung up.

"Sum let go!" Freddy pleaded.

"No! You and Frankie are acting so immature. You BOTH know better than that. So this is your punishment. And besides, I gave you more than three chances to stop when I asked."

Adrian opened the door. "My little baby sis!" He grinned. I grinned back and ran to him. The one thing I didn't realize was that I had let go of Freddy and Frankie's ears. After I hugged Adrian, I went back and grabbed their ears.

"Who are these people?" Adrian asked, puzzled.

"Umm...Katie, Zack, Frankie, and Freddy."

"Jeez, you've all grown up." My brother is in his last year of college. He's the second to youngest, I AM the youngest. There's quite an age difference between the rest of my siblings and me.

After listening to Adrian tell us about his life we told him about ours. By that time I released my grip from their ears.

"We went to Battle of the Bands!" Freddy smiled.

"And we won. With Summer as our lead," Zack acknowledged.

"Then we got an interview with Tiger Beat," Katie grinned.

Adrian nodded, "I'm way too jealous." Out of all my siblings, Re is my favorite. We seem really close. He turned to Freddy. "Well, look at you all grown...sort of. You must be some babe magnet."

Freddy blushed, "Not really."

"Why not?! You're like a girl's perfect dream from what I see."

"Becuase they all have boyfriends, and they know I'm taken."

"Hm. The babe magnet settles down almost. Who's the lucky girl?" Freddy mumbled something inaudible, which was awful becuase I was sitting right there and I had no clue what he said. Adrian laughed. "Dude. It's okay. You can tell me. Is it Katie or something?" Katie gagged, Freddy mumbled again. "You can tell me, Freddy. I never get mad." Which is very true, I've never seen him yell in my life. He's pretty patient.

Now that he wasn't afraid, Freddy spoke up, "Your sister."

Adrian's eyes narrowed, "Which one?"

"Summer!" he said. Clearly, my brother intimidates him somehow...which I don't know how.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to say one of the older ones. THEN I was going to ask you what in the world went through your head," Adrian laughed. "My little sister is growing up, which makes me feel way too old. Stop growing Summer, I'd like to keep what's left of my youth."

Freddy and I both laughed, everyone else left a little while after.

"Sooo..." Adrian asked casually, "when do we go home."

I laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I don't. I stay in my room."

"Right. Well I'm going home then," he said as he walked out. "Bye you two."

**Freddy:**

"Adrian is so awesome. I wonder why he doesn't come home that often," I said.

Summer laughed, "It's called senior year of college!"

"Mhm. I guess." I grinned and came closer to her.

"Watcha doin'?" she asked skeptically. I laughed and started tickling her. She started hysterical laughing. "Come on! This is so unfair! Stoooop!"

"Nope! This is fun," I said with a laugh. I stopped and sat next to her. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Everything happens in like, 2 weeks," she giggled. "I get two jobs, we win the battle, we get interviewed, and then my brother comes home." She stared into my eyes. "Why were too scared to tell Re we were going out?"

"Becuase...you've seen those movies where the cool brother freaks out and does that whole threat speech? Well, I thought he might do that," I said quietly.

"But you know Adrian wouldn't do that."

"I know...it's just, if he did, I would probably say something wrong and I'd lose you. And I don't want that happening. 'Cause I love ya Tink.."

"I love you too Spaz."

**A/N: Hoped everyone liked it! R&R!**


	12. Not Another One

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoR, just the ideas**

**A/N: Well, I just got sick and I'm limited to the computer for 2 hours a day. (This is also my Lent giver-upper, less computer time). But, I'm trying to update and start the add-on to my SLOZAC fic. But I'm also at the climax of my research paper (YES!) so I'm also making up last weeks work for that and my first draft. But, I just sort of thought about this a lot, I suppose, so I wanted to get this typed up before it starts to bother me.**

**heartbreakerginny: I know :D I love spreading the FS love**

**Kaitlyn Takaishi: Yeah. I have no clue where I even came up with the idea of Adrian at all, he just kind of fit. I originally was going to have him freak out too, but then I changed my mind at the very last minute. The whole 'saying I love you' part was uncalled for, but it's my favorite part now.**

**Vinces-Girl: This is my last hard day of research paper...next week is easy...so I'll be back to my usual updating**

**Chapter 12: Not Another One... (edited October 9th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

I _was_ fast asleep, but there seemed to be a lot of noise downstairs downstairs. I assumed it was Freddy. Sometimes he just can't sleep and will figure out something to do downstairs: video games, television, just something. But part of me wondered if it was a robber. I tried to remember if I heard anything on the news about robberies in the area but nothing rang a bell. Just to be safe, I decided to check his room. We fell asleep at different times and even though we do share beds a lot, I don't think either of us are fully comfortable making it permanent yet. We're only sixteen so we have time.

I went across the hall and checked. Sure enough, he was in his bed sleeping, completely adorable. I shook the thought quicky. There might be robbers in the house! So, not wanting to face something dangerous alone, I walked over to his bed and shook him awake.

"What's wrong?" he yawned, rolling over, "I thought you got over the fear of monsters under your bed when we were five..."

"I did!" I whispered, kind of annoyed he wasn't taking me seriously, "There's a lot of noise downstairs and I'm scared that it might be a robber or something."

He opened one eye, "Really now? Or are you trying to scare me?"

"I'm serious!" He nodded, got out of bed, and grabbed his baseball bat from his two week stint of trying out for the baseball team. He keeps it as a weapon since we're alone most of the time. I never thought it'd actually need to be used.

We walked out into the hallway and Freddy paused for a second, "Wow, there is a lot of noise," he commented. I glared at him. Of course there's noise! I wouldn't wake him up for nothing.

We crept down the stairs and waited a few seconds. "Ok, on the count of three...I'll flip on the lights," Freddy whispered as quietly as possible.

"1...2...3," we whispered together, and Freddy turned on the lights and we saw two people in the kitchen with dark clothes and their heads turned away from us.

So we did what normal people would do in this situation. We screamed at the top of our lungs.

The lights finally came on all the way and we heard a voice. "I told you! I told you we woke them up, but nooooo...you didn't believe me." An extremely familiar voice.

I was immediately confused, "Adrian?!"

He turned around. "Yeah...it's me," he said, smiling apologetically. He looked over to Freddy, "Dude, what's with the bat? Never took you for a sports guy." Freddy laughed nervously and hid the bat behind him.

"We thought you were a robber!" I exclaimed, completely annoyed. Why on Earth were they here in the middle of the night?!

Adrian laughed, "Well, that's a new one."

"Who's that then?" Freddy whispered in my ear. I shrugged as the other figure turned around.

"Samantha?!" I screeched. Part of me was confused, but the logical part of me chastised me for thinking it would be anyone else.

"Um..yeah, hi! Surprise!" She grinned. Sam is the oldest sibling out of the three of us. She got a job writing for a beauty and fashion magazine and is always, in her word, "terribly, terribly busy." So I rarely see her. Adrian and I are much closer than either of us are to Sam. We love her, but she's eight years older than Adrian, making her ten years older than me. She wavered a little bit and I realized what was going on. She was drunk.

She came up next to Adrian and whispered something in his ear. He got a puzzled look on his face. "Well, that one would be your sister, and the other would be Freddy. I'd like to point out how sad it is that you can't even recognize your own sister right now." He looked at me directly, "Don't take it personally Sum, she thought I was a new limo driver." Wow, that's sad. She must have been more far gone than I thought.

Sam fits the stereotype of a rich girl gone slightly off the edge. Don't get me wrong, she's educated, cares about her work, and does well, but she parties. A lot. More than half of the week. Occasionally she gets too drunk to function and once in a while ends up wandering from the city to our house. So far that hasn't happened in a year, but tonight that changed that record. She was never the authorotative sibling. Over the years, Adrian and I have taken care of her more than she's ever taken care of us.

Sam drunkenly sauntered into the kitchen and began pulling out food. I took the opportunity to pull Adrian aside and talk to him while Freddy watched Sam in absolute confusion.

"So, would you like to tell me why she's here and not home?" I asked quietly.

Adrian closed his eyes for a second and let out a large sigh, "I'm pretty sure she thought this was home. I wouldn't have even known she was here if I hadn't been going to bed. I look out the window and she's climbing through the Connors' backyard. I followed her to here. She found the house's hide-a-key. I'd suggest putting it somewhere that drunken idiots aren't able to find." I smiled a little, Adrian always had a logical thought to add in the midst of something weird.

* * *

We all sat down and ate. At 4 'o clock in the morning. It's _so_ how I wanted to spend this weekend. Not.

"Sooo...Freddy, look at you. If I were your age, I'd totally date you," Sam said with a mouthful of cereal. She seemed to sober up a bit with some food in her stomach, but obviously her inhibitions were still lowered and she wasn't past making an idiot of herself.

"He wouldn't date you, stupid," Adrian said through a mouthful of cereal. He decided to talk to her as if she wasn't drunk. I just wanted to know why she got so smashed. Freddy had no idea about her occasional (read: frequent) alcohol abuse and I was embarrassed. I hadn't even thought of telling him because she hadn't bothered me while drunk in a while. I barely spoke to her, just sticking to observing her behavior and Freddy's reaction.

"He would! And what makes you say that?"

"He's taken, bright one," Adrian snapped, rolling his eyes. Sam has a pretty large ego. She also believes whatever she thinks to be what is correct. You can't tell her anything. Even though she's my sister, I can only take so much of being around her before wanting to hit her with a frying pan.

"By who, then?" Adrian gestured with his spoon to me. I gave her a look, daring her to say what I thought she was going to say.

Sam started laughing, "Good one, you guys. So seriously, who are you dating, Freddy?" Exactly what I thought. To my sister, I'm the nerdy, type-A control freak. Destined for a life filled with cats as my only companions. I frowned at her, choosing to say nothing.

**Freddy:**

"Summer!" I said slowly, dragging out her name.

Sam reached over and ruffled my hair. I hate it when people touch my hair. "You can tell the truth now, it's alright."

"SUMMER!" I yelled. "Your sister. The one right there. Her."

Sam grimaced, "Why her? You could probably have your pick of girls and you went for her?" I looked over at Summer, and she looked absolutely miserable. This was a much more intense version of Sam than I remember. Then again, I haven't seen her in years. I grabbed Summer's hand under the counter and squeezed.

Summer forced a smile and changed the subject, "So, when are you leaving?"

She smiled back, "Later today, I was making a one day stop here before I go to Las Vegas..." Sam looked at her watch, "If my flight is at 6 AM. When should I be at the airport?" Amazing. Too drunk to recognize her siblings but can still remember flight information.

"Um, you should be there now. Thanks for mentioning you had a flight. You're the queen of bad decisions, getting plastered before a trip. you're going to have a wicked hangover on the plane," Adrian sighed. He got up and put their bowls in the sink. "Lets go, you. Apparently I have to drive you to the airport. I hope you don't miss check-in before we get there." Sam started walking towards the front door. He kissed Summer on the head, "I'm going to drop her off, and go to bed. Don't expect to hear from me." He began to follow Sam out.

"Adrian!" Summer called. He turned around. "Where's her bags?"

He shrugged, "Dunno. I guess she'll have to like living in those clothes for however long she'll be there." He waved as he walked to the front, following Sam out and towards the Hathaway home.

* * *

"So," I said, turning to Summer, "what was that?"

Summer blushed harder than I've ever seen her before. "It's Sam. That's just how she is now. Does her job, likes to party, parties too hard. If she wanders here, Adrian and I take care of her until she's sober enough to function."

I nodded, trying to hide my shock. Why hadn't I known that already? Gossip travels in this town faster than a daily newspaper. "You and Adrian must've gotten good at keeping it a secret."

She shrugged, "I guess so."

"And the negativity towards you?" I asked, remembering how she looked.

Summer looked down at the counter instead of looking straight at me, "I don't know. She's always been like that. It just gets worse when she's drunk. I'm not how she wants me to be. We're total opposites. I want to be her opposite. I grew up not wanted to be like her. That's why I don't like partying."

I frowned, "But you go to parties."

"I know. I mean the hardcore ones the seniors throw. Drugs, alcohol, you know. I don't want to act like that, and I definitely don't want to be around a bunch of Sams at once. One is bad enough." I nodded. I didn't really want to dig any further. I was pretty surprised she shared that much with me already.

"You could've told me. I would've been there to help you."

She shook her head, "We weren't close then. Nobody knows. Katie doesn't even know. Well, you do now but you know what I mean."

I stood up and pulled her up and into a hug, "Well, I do know now. And I'm glad I do. I don't want you to suffer and keep everything inside. I love you too much." The words were out before I realized I said them.

She pulled away, "What?"

I nodded, deciding to stick with what I said. "I mean it. I love you."

Her eyes widened and it looked as if her mind went into overdrive, "But we haven't been dating that long! Isn't that too soon to say it? I know. You're tired you don't even know what you're saying. I just - " I put a hand over her mouth, cutting her off.

"I've known you my whole life. I don't think we're going to follow a normal relationship. I do love you, Tink. I don't expect you to say it back if you don't want to yet. Now, I'm going to go back up to bed if you want to join me," I said, taking my hand away and heading towards the stairs.

"Hey! Wait a sec," she said, I turned to find her still standing where I left her, "I love you too."

I smiled, "Glad we figured that out. Let's go sleep." I led her upstairs and dragged her into my room, not wanting to be apart from her.


	13. Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock in anyway. If I did...it'd be an S/F love story.**

**A/N: I got Mono. (no clue how). SO I'm limited to 2 hours on the computer a day. Or every other day...something like that. I'm devoting my time to this fic, because it's the one I love writing. To anyone waiting for an update for CBTD or waiting for me to post the sequel to me SLOZAC story, you'll have to wait a bit longer, sorry 'bout that. On the good note, I finished my research paper!**

**heartbreakerginny: I was sort of bored when I wrote it. No idea how that came into my head.**

**Kaitlyn Takaishi: Yeah. I liked writing this one. I made Sam the complete opposite of Adrian: no common sense and dull, not to mention rude. I love Adrian too. It's fun to make up jokes and sarcasm.**

**Chapter 13: Sick (edited October 9th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

Days later, I woke up and realized the sun was really bright. When I normally wake up, the sun isn't usually that intense. Oh god, I must've slept in. I rarely do. It wastes so much of my day.

I sat up and my head started pounding. I cleared my throat and it practically burned. Not good.

I walked downstairs to see Freddy fully dressed and watching TV.

"Hey," I whispered quietly.

"Hey..." Freddy turned to look at me. His jaw dropped, "What HAPPENED to you?"

"Oh god," I croaked, "is there something wrong with my face?"

"Nothing like that. You just look really awful. You feel okay? I mean you don't sound okay but are you actually okay?"

I shook my head, "Not really." I went over and sat next to him. He put his hand on my forehead. I was surprised he even knew to do that.

"Woah! Either you have a fever, or my hands are freezing. I'm calling Adrian." He got up to get the phone. My eyes widened and I jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

Freddy groaned, "What just possessed you to tackle me?!"

"Um, you were going to call Adrian," I said as I got up, casually walking back to the couch.

"Yeah...so?"

"Well, he might take me to the doctor," I said quietly.

Freddy sighed, "I thought you got over this fear when we were seven."

"Well I didn't! It's not my fault. I don't get sick a lot so it's not like I get a bunch of chances to fix it. What if they need to take blood?"

"They won't! I promise! Now, let me call!" He looked at me, about to dial, and put down the phone. He walked out of the house without a word, leaving me confused. He came back in five minutes with my brother right behind him.

"Hi," said Adrian. I blinked back at him, knowing what was going to happen. He would talk me down until I went with him out of guilt.

"Now," Adrian said quietly, "I know you won't go without fighting so..." he put me over his shoulder and walked out of the door. "Back soon, Fredd-o," he called.

He put me into the passenger seat of his car. "That was extremely rude of you," I whispered, frowning. He chose to ignore me and started the car, driving to our doctor's office.

**Freddy:**

Summer and Adrian walked in two hours later. Summer looked mad.

"I have Strep," she said, crossing her arms, "They put one of those gagging gigantic Q-tips down my throat!" I laughed, making her pout even more intense.

Adrian sighed, "I have to stay overnight at the dorm. I have to take my midterm for my online course. Make sure she takes her meds. And if she doesn't, force them down her throat. Be good, Sum." He tossed the bottle of pills to me and walked out the door.

"Wow, that sounded like I was four," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Well, you sure sound like it right now. Why don't ya sit next to me? Maybe sleep or something..." She sat next to me and sighed.

"I'm not tired." Which was a lie. She put her head on my shoulder and she was out in less than five minutes.

* * *

Two hours later, I was still in the same spot, flipping through the channels. "I hate you right now..." Summer whispered quietly.

I jumped. I had no idea she was up. I didn't even feel her move. "Why?!"

"You called Adrian! You let him take me to the evil doctor..." she sighed. Too many words in one breath tired her out quickly.

"But if you didn't, the infection might get worse and you would have to get your tonsils out. Or we could get them out now." Her eyes widened. "Calm down! I'm kidding!"

She growled, "That's totally not something to joke about!"

I bit my lip, "Sorry."

"You should be!"

I looked at my watch, "Hey, Sum. It's time to take some medicine."

She shook her head, "Nooo way. I'm fine."

"You aren't. You sound like a frog. You're acting like you're five. It's this or hospital." I wasn't used to being the mature one in the relationship.

She stared for a few seconds. "Fine." Sum grabbed the bottle, took out a pill, and put it in her mouth. I could tell she didn't swallow it. I remember that trick from when I was little.

"Summer. I am Freddy, your boyfriend. Not your babysitter, not your doctor, not your brother. SWALLOW THE PILL!"

She frowned and swallowed the pill, "Rude."

I felt a little bad, "I'm sorry, Tink. I just want you to be better and I didn't know how else to get you to do it." I sat back down next her and pulled her into my arms, running my fingers through her hair.

"It's okay," she said softly, "I took it. It's done." She relaxed into me and we laid down to watch a movie.


	14. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Still don't own School of Rock, and never will**

**A/N: My research paper is now off my shoulders and out of my hands (yay!). I have more free time now to update, so expect to see a little more. Sorry for not updating any sooner. I had Living Stations of the Cross this week, and all of that is out of my schedule too.**

**heartbreakerginny: Thanks. I like my stories to be funny; I'm not one of those people who write drama a lot.**

**fracksgirl2009: Thanks, too. I took your request, so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 14: Secrets (edited October 9th, 2013)**

**Summer:**

I am just a few sentences close to losing my mind. As soon as I started to get better, Freddy got sick. And he was even more annoying When Zack said Freddy was a pain in the butt, he wasn't kidding. Zack won't even come near the house to give me a break. Freddy asks for something every two seconds. The boy is lazy. And when he's not asking me for something, he wants to cuddle me. Don't get me wrong, I could cuddle all day, but it's hard when I'm so annoyed and I can't sit still for too long.

I got so sick of telling him to get it himself. Do I look like a maid or something? Eventually, I had to go to my house and get Adrian, tired of dealing with this on my own. I was much nicer to him when I was sick. Once I dragged him through the door and Freddy was immediately asking me for something, he got the point and stayed with us, but usually kept his distance until I needed him.

"Tink, can I have some soda..." I stared at him. "...um, please?"

I sighed and grabbed my dry erase board to talk. The doctor doesn't want me using my full voice for a whole week, to make sure I'll have no trouble working my way back into singing.

"Get it yourself. I'm your girlfriend, not your mom." I wrote and whispered.

He frowned and got up. "I waited on you hand and foot when you were sick..." he said as he wandered out the door. Two days ago he was being all responsible, trying to get me to the doctor and take my antibiotics. Now he's whining nonstop. I picked up my book and continued to read. He came back into the living room and got under the blanket we were sharing.

Adrian walked in from grabbing his laptop from home. "_How are you doing_?" he signed. We learned sign language when I was really young. Mom wanted us to have an edge and started us early so it'd be easier to learn. It pays off in times like this.

"_He is driving me crazy. If he tells me to get something for him one more time._.." I signed back. The other great part is that Freddy has no clue what's going on.

Freddy looked up, "What are you signing about now?! It's not fair. I have no clue what you're saying." Bingo, genius. "Sum, could you please get me soup...please?"

"_Tell him to get it himself_!" I signed furiously. That would be the third serving of soup I'd make today and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

"What's she saying, Adrian?" he asked. Lucky Freddy just had a sore throat, he didn't even lose his voice.

"She is saying what she keeps telling you. Get it yourself," Adrian said as he sat in a chair across from us.

"But..t-the oven.." he stuttered. We both burnt our hands when we were six when we were racing through the house. Both of us reached base, which was the stove, and touched the burners without realizing and it was still hot. End of story.

I started to sign quickly for Adrian to translate. It's easier than writing and less annoying than whispering. "Um...Deal with it. I got over it...you should too. Or make something...you know how to make something...without oven. Oops, my mistake. Without an oven."

Freddy sighed and crossed my arms, "Fine. I won't eat. You know, I can sign too." He waved one hand. "See, this means hi." I started laughing.

He smiled, "And she laughs! Finally. But I'm serious. Food, please?"

I sighed and signed for Adrian that he could leave and I'd text him later. He nodded and got up, "Bye you two. Get better," he said as he walked out of the house.

I grabbed my board and wrote. "_Dude. I'm sick, worse than you. I can't talk much and I'm about to leave becuase I'm about to yell. I don't need to lose my voice_."

**Freddy:**

My heart sunk. "Sorry..." I said, my head hanging.

Her angry looked softened, "It's okay. I know you don't feel well. I just get really frustrated," she whispered.

I laid back and held out my arms for her to lay down and watch TV with me. Having her cuddled up to me made me feel better, not that I'd admit it.

"Hey, Tink?"

"Yeah, Spazzy?"

"What's your deepest darkest secret?"

She smirked, "Why would I tell you that?"

"Being your boyfriend, I get to know these things."

"There's nothing to hide. I have no secrets. You found out about Sam. That was probably it."

I sighed, "There must be something..."

"Nope. I can't whistle. That's all I can think of. Now tell me yours."

"No way! Yours is a bad one, I'm not telling you mine."

"You have to! I told you mine, you tell me yours. Or you won't know anymore about me ever, ever, ever," she said, stopping to catch her breath. She was trying to work her way up to talking normally but so far all she could do was whisper and it knocked the breath out of her.

"I'll take that risk."

"Fine then." She went upstairs to grab her cell phone. The ringtone playing was playing something I didn't recognize. She came back down and sat across from me on the couch, texting away for ten minutes before putting it down on the coffee table.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Nobody you know."

"Well, can't you tell me?"

"Nope."

I put on my best puppy dog face. "Pwease?"

She wrinked her nose, "No."

"Why not?!"

"You didn't tell me your secret," she said with a devilish grin. She's good at this.

"Can't you tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine," I sighed. "I still have that fear of being alone. But, I think you'd have it too, except you had your brother when your mom went on business. I just had me. I hated it. But now I have you."

She smiled, "Awww, my poor Freddy," she crawled over and kissed me on the cheek. She refuses to get anymore germs.

"So, who was on the phone?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh, Adrian!" She started hysterically laughing.

"Not funny!" I said. She tricked me right out of it. "I'll get a secret out of you eventually."

**A/N: R&R everyone! Hoped you like it!**


	15. Poofy Visitor

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything besides the storyline, the twins, and Adrian.**

**A/N: Yes, I know it has been almost a month since I updated. School is coming to a close and our teachers have been jam-packing tests in so they can give us like 2 million questions on finals. So, I've been studying, and pretty much doing schoolwork. We've also had a lot of graduation preparations and we had out awesome graduation trip yesterday!**

**wateva101: I'll try for the drama (sort of the point of this chapter, but it's also a little comical) and don't you hate (sorry, strongly dislike) it when someone writes a great story and then you never ever see the end?**

**cuteismeep: Thanks! This is my favorite story to update.**

**Chapter 15: Poofy Visitor**

**Freddy:**

"Freddy...Freddy..." a crowd chanted my name. It's kinda awesome. "Freddy...Freddy...WAKE UP ALREADY!" Oh, it's Summer. Just a dream.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." I sat up and looked out the window. "Really, Tink? This early?" I don't have an alarm clock in my room. Don't you hate it how it buzzes and wakes you up? I mean really, that's so pointless. But either way it looked to be too early to be up.

"Um, Freddy, it's like, ten A-M. I tried to let you sleep, but we're going to be late for practice." I had been sleeping in more, recovering from being sick. Summer and I were both better than ever but continued to lay around the house, not wanting to really hang out with anyone besides each other.

I shot out of bed, "I'll be ready in ten minutes." She nodded and went downstairs, probably to grab a snack.

**Summer:**

"Ha! I beat you! One minute before practice starts!" I yelled as we ran up the stairs into the deserted apartment. "...and nobody's here."

Freddy stared, "That's a new one. Normally they're, like, trailing behind us." We shrugged and started to set up. Usually I'd be there earlier but Freddy started leaving the house a little later and I realized I didn't mind not being there extremely early.

An hour passed and nobody came. But I knew it was the right day because I schedule everything. I was running my fingers through Freddy's hair. Only I'm allowed to touch his hair and I love it. His head was in my lap and he was starting to fall asleep when Zack came waltzing in.

"Where's everyone?" he said, looking around the room.

"Not here! Do you realize you're an hour late?" I screeched.

Zack shrugged, "Does that mean practice is over? I knew I should've used an alarm clock today!"

I stared, "Noooo. That just means we're going to have a shorter practice today. If anyone else actually cares to show up."

Freddy sighed, "Chill, love. Give them a half hour. Or an hour. Or five. Maybe they're running late. Just...keep doing the thing," he said, gesturing to my hand with his own.

"Alright. Forty-five minutes and that's all," I sighed and resumed stroking his hair. He smiled contentedly and closed his eyes again. At least someone was okay with wasting time. Zack sat down on the floor and plucked out different tunes on his guitar to pass the time.

The three of us waited a half hour before everyone came walking in in a pack.

"Do you realize you're and hour and forty-five minutes late?!" I exclaimed. A loud murmur of 'sorries' were heard. "We only have an hour and fifteen minutes left! And this is our first practice after the battle. We need all the time we can get before school starts. Who knows what it's going to be like then."

"But all that matters is that they're here now...and you're hurting my ears." I glared at him, "Don't hurt me. I say we start practice!"

"YEAH!" the band yelled and we got to our positions. Apparently no one wanted to explain why they were late and no one seemed to want me to remind them to be on time. All we really had to do was plug the guitars and Katie's bass in. Freddy and I had set everything else up already.

We ran through quite a number of songs, and then played a few that we didn't write at all. I looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes left. There's some ringing coming from some place. It's really annoying. Oh, it was my phone. I thought I had turned it off for practice.

I slid my finger across the screen to answer, "Hello? You're there already? Um, okay. I'll be there in a few. No, I can walk. Okay. Bye." I hung up my phone and looked up from my phone. Everyone was staring at me. "Um, hi. Since we only have about ten minutes left, I declare practice over. Have fun with the rest of the day!" I smiled and walked out the door.

**Freddy:**

"Did she just walk out on us?" Zack asked blankly.

"She probably had plans. I mean, she did extend practice by a half hour," Katie shrugged. We all gave smiling stares. "No, I don't know where she went." Everyone frowned and Zack and I continued to stare at Katie. I had no clue where Summer went. I didn't even know she had plans and I want to know who she was meeting. "No! I'm not helping you spy." We stared even more.

She sighed, "Fine...everyone else, go home. We'll call if we find anything out that has any importance to you. Don't wait by your phones all day." They shrugged and left. Katie, Zack, and I left soon after them.

"So, where to?" I asked. Katie was more of the spy, Zack and I just helped and looked good.

"Summer's house, I guess." Katie shrugged and led us there. We stopped and paused behind the bush. Sum was on the porch with four guys. I guessed they were brothers or something, I kind of classified their ages by looks.

She had to go on her tip-toes to hug the one I guessed was the oldest. Then, she had to go even higher to hug the second oldest. Well, he looked younger than the first one. She hugged the third, and I guess he's the third oldest. She didn't have to go tiptoed for him. She had to bend over to hug the last, who was the youngest for sure.

The oldest, the second oldest, and the youngest waved, said bye, and left. The third oldest, who was holding an electric guitar, was still there and followed Summer into the house. He also has really curly, poofy hair. Um, I just had to point that out. But now that I know for sure it's a guy, I'm going in closer. I dragged Zack to the living room window, Katie followed, muttering something about jealousy that I chose to ignore.

Summer smiled and led the boy (whom I just might call Poofy) to the couch. She came back into view with an acoustic guitar out. It had her name on it.

"Since when did she play the guitar?" I asked, almost too loudly.

"Um, a while now. She and Zack learned together when they were little. Trust me, she has lots a secrets you may or may not ever know about," Katie smirked. I rolled my eyes. But I thought back to our conversation on the couch when she said she had no secrets to think of and I got a little mad. We pulled open the already slightly opened window to hear what was going on.

They started playing what felt like twelve million songs together, and we soon got tired. Katie and I started talking, but as quietly as possible so that Summer couldn't even hear over the music.

Zack put his finger to his mouth,"They're talking." We listened carefully but they didn't seem to be talking about anything important. Zack slowly got up to the window's level so he could look in, earning him an alarmed look from Katie.

Zack gasped and rushed back down below the window, "I know who that dude is! It finally came to me!"

I stared, "That's a new phrase to come out of your mouth. Who is it?"

He frowned, "Gavin Delaney."

Katie got up to take a quick look, "Hm. He's not bad looking. Not my type. More of Summer's. Oh. Oops. Sorry Freddy," Katie smiled weakly. I'm starting to not like this guy.

I decided to take a look. Summer was looking away, but Poofy was looking at her intensely. He reached over and took her hand in both of his, making Summer blush. That was enough for me to see. I stalked back towards my house, fuming.


	16. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Mhm, still don't own SoR. It would be a totally different storyline if I did.**

**A/N: Wow, so I graduated. I have so much time to update. I also noticed that no one reviewed. And from what I see, I gave a little more than a month (graduation & the list of what to do takes up time). But, I'm very bored and feel like writing. I know people DO read my story. It doesn't hurt to review. But anyways, I don't know whether its becuase you didn't like the chapter or whatever, but there does have to be a little drama. They can't always be happy (much to my dismay). But please try to review.**

**Chapter 17: Confrontation (edited October 10th, 2013)**

**Freddy: **

I was still pretty furious as we walked down the street to my house. I caught up Katie and Zack on what I saw.

"But you didn't see her do anything Freddy. Guys can come on to girls and girls can put them down nicely. Don't get mad until you talk to her," Katie advised, but it only made me even angrier.

"But he came on to her, Posh! That's wrong. That's what makes me mad, not Summer reacting. He shouldn't be coming on to her when she's taken already," I said, unlocking the front door and pushing it open.

"Maybe he didn't know she was taken, dude. I mean it's kinda awkward for Summer to just randomly say 'Hey man, I have a boyfriend.' It's kind of a need to know basis if they don't see her often," Zack said as he claimed his favorite chair in the living room.

Katie nodded, "Exactly. Just wait and stop getting mad over things you barely know anything about."

I sighed and sat down on the couch, saying nothing. Katie joined me and switch on the TV, putting on the E! Channel. Summer got us all into the habit of watching E! News to see if we get mentioned at all. So far, we haven't. But a guy can hope.

"Hey! I didn't know if you were home yet. I was going to surprise you," Summer said as she walked through the door. It was easy to spot me coming in. "Hey, Zack. Hey, Katie," she smiled.

"What would've been my surprise?" I asked. Sure, I was a little mad, but I do love surprises...

She laughed, "Double Chocolate Chip Cookies. Your favorite." And indeed they are. She knows my weakness.

"And onto the Delaneys ..." the E! reporter said. Summer's attention shifted from me to the TV immediately. "...they're rising to the top to become the hottest teen stars around..." the reporter kept going, but I tuned her out.

"OOO! Summer has a crush on them!" Zack said, laughing.

"Do not!" Summer screeched, "I know them. I don't, like, go crazy around them or at the mention of their names like SOME people..." she glanced back at Zack. Zack scowled and stuck his tongue out at her.

The TV flashed a video clip of them walking the red carpet, "You probably do like that one..." I said, pointing to Poofy. I frowned and sank farther back into the couch.

She sat down next to me, "I don't like him. I love you. Why would I trade you for him?"

I shot up, my anger skyrocketing, "Because I saw you earlier with him! You were singing all those love songs. _Your eyes locked_! They locked Summer! Locked, locked, locked like a safe!" Okay, the last part sounded dumb, but still, I'm on the edge of a nervous breakdown here.

Summer looked shocked, not to mention angry, hurt, and I think she's going to hit me. I regret that little outburst now. "How did you know what I was doing?! I left you with the band!" Summer screamed. I made her mad. Oh god. I didn't even mean to react like that and yet here we are.

"Zack and I followed you." I left Katie out of it, she shouldn't have to get yelled at too. "I didn't like the fact that you were hugging him, and I went in closer."

"So...So...So...you thought I was cheating on you or something?!" Her voice went louder through the sentence. "I - I can't believe that!" She went running for the door and opened it. "And if you must know, I was going to do a duet with him at their next concert to help boost our band's popularity. I've known him since before the band was famous. Our moms have been friends since high school," she snapped as she walk towards the front of the house, she opened the front door slammed it behind her.

And now I feel like a total ass...

* * *

**Summer: **

Katie followed me out seconds later and we walked down to the ice cream parlor. We both knew that ice cream and chocolate really helped me calm down. I ordered a cup of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and Katie ordered coffee ice cream. We grabbed our orders and sat down in our usual booth.

"I don't think he meant it that way, Sum..." Katie said solemnly. "I think he just wanted to know who he was and if you were safe. I mean, he really does love you."

"He has a funny way of showing it," I said with a growl, almost smashing my ice cream into soup. "I mean, if he kind of had a feeling something was wrong, he should've, like, asked me or something instead of yelling at me. It came out of nowhere." Katie nodded in agreement, but looked like she still wanted to say something. I decided to not even ask what she was thinking.

We finished our food in silence and walked part of the way back to my house before splitting up to return home. I passed by Freddy's house, not wanting to start fighting again. He was home, and I really wanted nothing more than to make up with him and get on with life, but I was still angry that he jumped to conclusions like that. He should apologize, not me.

Once I got home, I went upstairs to my room, wanting to just go to bed and sleep off the negative feelings. It was only ten at night, but I just didn't think that I could stay awake and keep myself occupied.

I laid in bed, having no choice but to stare and the ceiling and the walls because I couldn't fall asleep yet. The pictures of Freddy and I on every wall seemed to mock me, and after twenty minutes of laying in bed, I couldn't take it anymore. I went next door to my brother's room. He probably won't be home for another day or two because of his exam. I remembered that I didn't even text him to see how it went, but shortly after that I drifted off.

**Adrian:**

I came home early. They cancelled my second exam because the professor was stuck across the country because her flight was just delayed for the fourth time. It was rescheduled for next week, so I decided to come home rather than stay in the dorms for an extra week. I noticed Summer's bag was on the table near the door, which meant she was home. That was odd, since she told me she's been staying mostly at Freddy's for quite a few months now.

She wasn't in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, Sam's room, her room, or any other place in the house. I decided to go drop my stuff off in my room before calling her to see where she was. I was surprised to find her asleep in my bed. I dropped my stuff on the floor, and that accidentally woke her up.

"What are you doing home?" she asked, yawning.

"I should ask you the same thing. You're normally at Freddy's." Her smiled faded when I said his name. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Well, Gavin came over and I was practicing the duet with him. Freddy and Zack hid outside the house and spied on me. Freddy considered it cheating and he made a scene about it instead of just asking me."

I pondered this for a second, "I don't think he actually meant to make a scene out of it, Sum. You know how he is. He reacts without thinking a lot."

She sighed, "I figured he didn't. But he needs to apologize anyways. Big time." I nodded and told her I was going to go downstairs and grab a snack.

"Did you want your bed? I can go sleep in Sam's room or on the couch. I just couldn't stand looking at the pictures right now."

I shook my head, "Nah. I'll sleep in Sam's just go back to bed and get some rest."

* * *

**Zack:**

"You look like a zombie," I said to the person that I guessed was Freddy. His eyes were red eyes and he had black and blue bags under his eyes to match. He shrugged and slumped onto the couch, and kept looking at the ceiling. "I take it you didn't sleep."

"Couldn't. Not at all. I feel really bad about this, Zack," he said quietly.

I shoved his cell phone into his hands, "Call her."

He sighed, "When did you become the voice of reason?" I shrugged and motioned for him to call again.

**Summer: **

I was laying on my couch, flipping through the channels on the TV when my phone rang. Apparently I left it in the kitchen. I grabbed it and answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Hey, it's me. Can we talk after practice today?" Freddy.

I sighed. I didn't know what he really wanted to say, but he did deserve a chance. And I wanted this to be over with. "Okay," I said and hung up.

**A/N: I know it was a little sad, but still. I tried my best. Hope everyone liked it. R&R!**


	17. Cleared Up

**Disclaimer: "School of Rock is not owned by anyone except the people who made it," an automated voice said as soon as you opened this page.**

**A/N: Wow, almost another month since I updated, sorry about that. I'm taking honors math classes to get into a higher math class this school year. The homework takes forever. So, keep reviewing everyone!**

**Nakima-chan: Thanks! I share your sister's love. I can't wait for their CD to come out. Their songs are great. Except for What I Go To School For, that one is just a little odd. I'm considering the zatie, but Zack is a little more OOC than he really is, so I'm trying to figure out how to work that in.**

**alymartinos: Thanks too! I love writing this.**

**Chapter 17: Cleared Up (edited October 10th, 2013)**

**Zack:**

Band practice was, well, pretty awkward. Even Dewey was silenced by it. No one was greeted by those lovely fights we used to get, or hearing them talk before we opened the door. I happened to be the first to arrive after them. Summer was sitting on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Freddy wasn't even there when I came in, but he came out minutes later from the kiddie lessons room. He said he was sleeping for a while. Why they didn't talk before we came? I don't get it.

What was supposed to be a practice was almost like picking kids for a game of dodgeball. It wasn't normal for us to separate. But I guess we figured out who favored Freddy, and who would rather talk with Summer. I don't even know how everyone knew about the fight. Katie and Billy were the first to run over to Summer, while Frankie was the first to go to Freddy's side. I, on the other hand, didn't want to choose sides. They were my best friends, I couldn't choose between them.

Our songs were played perfectly, but without emotion. Nobody from one side talked to the other during breaks. I had to deal with both sides giving me looks to get them to come over to them. They never got me to choose. Summer checked her cell phone and waved her hand up in the air to get everyone's attention.

"Practice is over," she said softly, and walked out the door.

I gave her a few minutes to go ahead and helped everyone clear up, then I said my goodbyes and made way walk to her house. I knew she'd be busy there. She had a car pick her up today. Normally, she'd go on a somewhat long walk with Freddy before she went home. I'm not actually sure where Freddy went. But I had already talked to Freddy and I wanted to talk to her before they spoke to each other. I kind of expected them to make up beforehand, but obviously they didn't.

**Summer:**

"Knock, knock," Zack said before walking into my room. "Doing a little remodeling?" I had put sheets over a lot of the canvas-printed pictures. I didn't want to sleep in Adrian's bed since he was here, and I didn't really want to sleep in Sam's room. It was my only choice.

"Very funny," I frowned. I held another outfit up to my mirror.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'm finding something to wear," I replied, and rejected another outfit.

"But...you're already wearing what you wore to practice," he said slowly, obviously trying to figure out what was going to through my head.

I sighed, "Exactly! That was my I-went-to-band-practice outfit. This is my...um..."

"I-want-Freddy-back-so-I-have-to-look-adorable outfit?" he asked. Crap. He got me there.

"No! I just have to look good, you know? I'm the manager. If people see me in what I wear to practice, then what will they think of the band?" I lied, hoping he'd accept it and change the subject.

"You never seem to worry about that when you walk home with Freddy." God! Why is he suddenly choosing to be so logical! I went down the hall to change into my new outfit without saying anything.

I came back to find Zack staring at me. "You'll get him crawling, begging for you to come back. I know I would." Alrighty then.

"Er, thanks. It's what I was going for?" Zack began to smile. "What?!"

"See! I got you to confess. Nice lying, Sum," he grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed my bag and set off for the park. Zack stayed behind to chat with my brother.

* * *

**Freddy:**

I paced up and down one of the many walkways in the park. It's Summer's favorite. Lots of flowers. I'm checking my phone every two seconds for the time, I'm still pacing, and my heart is racing like crazy. I wasn't nervous at all.

Okay, who am I kidding? Of course I was nervous.

_"Get a grip, Jones!" _my inner voice yelled. Well, it's not really nervousness. Just worrying.

So, I'm a little whipped. Nothing wrong with that. My inner voice didn't seem to like that answer. Alright, completely whipped. I found nothing wrong with that. I used to laugh at some of the guys like that around school, but I knew what it was like now.

Summer was walking down the path to me. Oh my lord, I could faint right now. I really could.

I ran a hand through my hair as she came closer to me, "Hey Tink."

"Hey..." her voice faded off and she looked to the side.

"Look, Sum, I'm really sorryandIdidn'tmeantospyonyou..." my words came closer together against my will.

"Calm down, Freddy, I shouldn't have freaked out in the first place..." she said softly.

"No, really, I mean I really shouldn't have. It's not like I don't trust you, I just didn't want that guy making a move on you. If he did, I would've barged in there and given him a piece of my mind." Oh great, I went from fast talking to sounding like someone's dad. "Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease forgive me, please Sum!" And then I made a transition to four-year-old. You're the man, Jones.

She stared at me for a second, "Well, I thought this over for a while, and I think we're both guilty. So I forgive you."

Yes! I could've sworn we would start fighting again and then I'd just kiss her and it would be all fighty again, and then I'd kiss her again and then we would talk about getting back together, not like we broke up though. I seriously had it all planned out, but I should count my blessings. I think it's better this way. Quick and easy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I hugged her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Soooo," I said, pulling my arm around her, "There isn't anything going on with you and Poofy?"

She turned her head to me, "Huh?"

"What?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"You said Poofy..."

"No, I said Gavin," I lied.

"Uhh, okay. And to answer your question in the first place, no. Nothing at all," she smiled.

I smiled back, "Awesome."

* * *

**Katie:**

"I swear. They're like the perfect couple. Their fights aren't really fights and when they do fight, they make up in less than a half of a week," Zack said as he climbed out of the bushes.

I sighed, "Not even two full days and they kissed and made up." I paused and watched Summer and Freddy walk off. "This is wrong."

"What is?"

"Spying. I mean, us spying with Freddy is what got them into this fight in the first place. I'm going to quit," I stepped out of the bushes.

Zack's eyes widened, "No! I can't spy alone!"

"Why not?" I asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"...What if someone kidnaps me?"

"Hold it. I only spy with you because you want me to be kidnapped with you?!"

"Well, if I got kidnapped it might help to have someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm not making a habit a climbing into bushes with you. So don't make this a regular thing." He laughed and I realized how that sounded. Oh god.

"You're an interesting guy, Zack. Let's go home," I said, and we walked back to Freddy's house. Knowing Sum and Freddy, they were going on a long walk.

**A/N: Hoped everyone liked it! R&R, seriously.**


	18. Goodnight and Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, still don't own this movie, blah blah.**

**A/N: Well, I will have more free time to update! To all who requested, I'm trying to get the Zatie thing to build up. This chapter, not so much Zatie. But, I do think Zack and Katie are better than Summer and Zack or Freddy and Katie. My opinion, though. This chapter idea may make people a bit mad. But once again, it's not all happiness and everything. It's not a story without a little (or a lot) of conflict. Oh, and I still love reviews! Keep reviewing! And sorry for the lateness, I got the new HP book, and I wanted to read it. And I did! Oh yeah, I did launch my Suite Life sequel (and nobody reviewed, very sad)**

**Nakima-chan: I know, I'm not sure where that little part came from; I just thought it was funny. I know in the movie, Zack is quiet and not very talkative, but it is fiction. He's a better character this way. You also don't get much on Katie's personality, so I had to make it up to the way I thought she'd be.**

**Aly Martin: Yeah! It seemed like a perfect idea to me for him to say that. **

**technopunk2000: Yep. Sure you didn't. These next few chapters won't be all relationship-y, but they will be close together, and hopefully, something might happen. But I didn't say anything either.**

**iLOVEtheMETS: I know, I was a little surprised by all the Zatie messages. But I think they help shape some of the chapters.**

**Rainbow Archer: Total thanks! I know I will have to end it at one point, but I don't think it will be anywhere in the close future.**

**Chapter 18: Goodnight and Goodbye**

**Freddy:**

Me, Sum, Katie, and Zack sat around watching the Power of 10 premiere. Or the two episodes that came on this week, whatever. We recorded them. We were out of town on band publicity and stuff, and we missed it.

"Our polls asked women if they would put tracking devices in their boyfriend, husband, etc. without their knowledge. What percentage of women said they would?" Drew Carey said from the TV.

"I would," Summer said. I moved over onto the other side of the couch.

"You _would_?" I asked. "Sum, it hurts that you don't trust me."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, what if I needed you for a second? Like, what if you didn't know there was an interview or something. You weren't answering your cell. How else would I contact you, except to see where you are and have someone pick you up."

I stayed silent. She had a point.

Zack turned to Katie, "If you had the choice, would you put one in me?"

Katie looked confused, "I'm not dating you! But I would anyways, becuase then I don't have to spy with you. If you get kidnapped, we can find where you are, and we might go and get you."

"Might? Ouch, Posh. That hurts," Zack pouted.

Summer got up into the kitchen, "Kates, turn on The Insider!" Katie got up and turned off the recording.

You know, Sum says they watch it to see if the band gets any publicity. I think they just like watching it.

So, Summer and Katie watched the show while Zack and I attempted to talk without them shushing us. Sum was getting the pizza from the box and on to plates. Yeah, we ordered pizza again. It's really tiring to go on publicity trips.

Zack and I sat through thirty minutes of pure boredom. I had no idea how boring these shows would be. The same stories over and over again. How is that supposed to be interesting! It seemed like forever before the end credits rolled.

"Yay. All done!" I said, and grabbed for the remote. Summer slapped my hand. "What was that for?!"

She rolled her eyes again, "Entertainment Tonight comes on next! It said it on The Insider, don't you listen?" I shook my head, took my hand away from the remote, and sat back. She got up and grabbed our plates, and went into the kitchen with Katie.

"Possible Couple Alert!" A freaky woman with a scary voice said to her equally freaky guy host. "Did you see Summer Hathaway, an artist in the up and coming band School of Rock, with the youngest Delaney boy last week at one of the movie premieres?"

My mouth dropped as they flashed the picture. "SUMMER!"

She came running out, "What?!" Then, she looked at the picture, "Wow, I really did look good in that dress."

"I'm sorry, is there some sort of reason that you're admitting that you went out with another guy, in front of ME?"

Sum laughed, "Freddy. You know it was for publicity for the boys and our band. I did ask you if it was alright."

"No! You seriously didn't."

**Summer:**

_Flashback_

_I came downstairs, "Freddy, I told Gavin I'd go with him to a premiere. Is that okay? 'Cause if it isn't, I'll cancel."_

_"Um, sure, okay," Freddy said, staring at the TV_

_"Are you totally sure?"_

_"Yes. Sure. Okay."_

_End of Flashback_

**Freddy:**

"Alright. I might have said yes. But you look pretty cozy right there," I said, pausing the TV. Thank you, modern television.

She growled, "Get over yourself, Freddy! We're friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! Come on, we just made up from a fight. Don't start another."

"I didn't! You started it when you went to that place with _him_!"

"And you said it was okay!"

I shook my head, "Maybe I did! But you shouldn't have even considered going!"

"You know what? I can't take this anymore! It's giving me a headache and I can't stand not being trusted! I'm leaving," she yelled, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, somewhat calmly.

She glared at me, "On tour. With the boys," and slammed the door.

* * *

**Summer:**

I was crying so hard, I struggled to find Nick's name on my contacts list.

"Hi, it's me," I said through sniffles.

"Summer? What's wrong?" he asked, totally concerned. At least someone is. Freddy could care less judging by the way he picks fights with me without even talking to me first.

"I changed my mind. I want to go on tour with you. I don't want to stay here right now," I hiccuped a few times in-between words.

He sighed, "Alright. Go pack. We'll come to pick you - no, I'll get you myself. I'll send Ryan and James back home. You tell me what's wrong in the car, okay? I'll be there in about thirty minutes." I was surprised by the short time, but then remembered that they were a few towns over doing a meet and greet.

"Okay," I sniffled again, and hung up the phone. I grabbed my suitcase set from my closet and started folding clothes into them.

"Summer? Are you here?" Adrian called from down the hall.

"Yes," I said, and hiccuped again.

He walked into my room. "What's wrong?" he asked, and then eyed my suitcases. "Where are you going?"

"On tour with Gavin, Ryan, and James," I said, and continued putting what I needed into my suitcases.

"Tour? Doesn't that mean you'll miss a few weeks of school?" he asked warily, "It's not like you to make decisions like this. What happened?"

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it. And yeah. I will miss school. I'll just call the school and have Katie or Zack fax my notes and work and everything. I already have my textbooks." Horace Green's preparatory high school acted somewhat like a college. We bought our textbooks to keep up with the latest updates and get the best education possible.

He raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by my response, "Um, okay? But what's actually wrong?"

"Ask Freddy. I don't want to talk about it right now."

He thought about it for a second, as if he was deciding whether or not to prod more, "Okay," he sighed, "It's a rash decision, but I trust you about wanting to go, and that you'll do your work, and the guys will be there to watch over you. Just come home soon. I'll visit you a few times on tour and call you a lot." I gave a sigh of relief. I would've gone anyway, but having his approval seemed to make me feel a little bit better.

I texted Katie and Zack to come outside, because I was leaving in about ten or fifteen minutes. Adrian helped me drag all my bags downstairs. Gavin happened to get there early, and was talking to them. I automatically burst into tears, feeling all of my emotions hit me again all at once, ran over to him. He hugged me as I cried into his shirt. After a minute or so, I pulled away and hugged my brother.

"Be good, baby sis, I'll see you really soon." he said, hugging me even tighter. "Have fun." He leaned in a little closer towards my ear. "We're going to have a long talk later, though, so don't try to avoid it," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Bye, 'Re, I'll miss you more," I said and moved over to Katie and Zack. Gavin decided to start putting my bags in his Jeep and Adrian helped him.

"Bye Sum! I'm going to miss you so much," Katie squealed and hugged me. She seemed to be ignoring the fact that I felt absolutely miserable, but I chose to go along with it.

"I'll miss you too, and I'll make sure you come and visit for a few days," I said as Zack came closer.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Not one for heartfelt stuff, he just joined in on the hug.

I pulled away and dried my eyes with the collar of my t-shirt, "Tell Dewey I'm sorry, but you guys will have a little more than a month's break." I finally gained control of my emotions and stopped crying. "I'm gonna leave now, okay?" And I dragged them in for another hug. We pulled apart and I got into the got into the car. They waved as we drove off.

* * *

**Freddy:**

There she goes. Going, going, gone. I was startled by the slamming of the front door.

"Are you happy, Jones? She left. Gone for more than a month. All because you overreact over just about everything," Katie snapped.

I sighed, "Lay off it, Brown." I looked at Zack -who was shoving a cookie into his mouth- for help.

"What?!" he said, mouth full of cookie. "Katie's right."

* * *

**Summer:**

"So, are you going to tell me what changed your mind?" Gavin asked quietly.

I immediately burst into tears, something I seem to be getting good at, and told him the story.

He frowned, "I feel bad now; _I'm_ the reason why you got into a huge fight?"

I shook my head, "No. Freddy never remembers anything. He overreacts. That's what it's about. He just saw that picture and it set him off, using you as a reason to yell. Don't take it personally."

He raised an eyebrow at my response but he nodded, "Okay. We'll make sure you'll have a great time." I smiled and we got to talking about anything and everything that wouldn't lead to Freddy. We had a three hour ride ahead of us.

* * *

**Freddy:**

I waited until Adrian got out of the house, then I went down the street into her house with the spare key above the door to see if she took any pictures of me. There was nothing missing from her room in my house, since she keeps one pair of PJ's and an extra outfit there.

Her closet was almost empty. Every shoe she owned disappeared, and the only thing left was four or five outfits. Even her jewelry was gone. Only 1 dress was left hanging up, the rest had gone with her. Her Tinkerbell necklace and the silver band with a pink stone, both of which I got for her, were sitting on her bedside table. It felt like a knife went through my heart.

She had shelves of pictures and photo albums. I checked to see what was missing.

Sum took the photo album of her family, one of just her and Adrian, and one of her friends. A few pictures from picture frames were missing. I should know what was there and what wasn't, seeing as how I was in charge of that when we redid her room.

Every picture and photo album that had me in it was left here. Ouch. I really screwed up this time, didn't I?

**A/N: Yeah, the next few chapters will follow the tour and all. I realized that anyone who watches OTH may think I did this to make it a Naley thing, Haley running off on tour with Chris. But it's not. I won't have Freddy crash a racecar into the wall or go all nuts and depressed. But, nevertheless (I love that word!), review, please!**


	19. Phone Calls and Pictures

**Disclaimer: So, seriously. I think everyone gets the point by now. None of us own anything. **

**A/N: Okay, so about two months and I don't know how many days have passed and only one review, which I find interesting. I do actually know how many people viewed it (taking off the number of times I had to check it to get a memory jog or something) and one review is like the smallest percent in the world. Review, please. I don't want to be one of those people who say they won't update until X number of reviews, but I will if I have to. Oh, and I wrote this story once, but it sounded too rushed and kind of not funny, so I rewrote it from scratch. Oh, and I'm procrastinating studying to finish this (2 tests and a quiz, oh joy) to finish because I've been working on this in between homework, babysitting, working at open houses and everything associated with that at school. I'm hoping to get this out tonight (Halloween) and get another chapter out Friday or the weekend. Oh, and after like chapter after chapter of stories, the SOR section has like, died. So here I am to fix that. Don't kill me for this chapter. Or the next. Or any other that may annoy you, it isn't always happy la la land in the world of...love...and the world in general.**

**Aly Martin: Thanks for the review. But yeah, I was kind of thinking in Freddy's POV, and I was just thinking that line and nothing else.**

**Chapter 20: Phone Calls and Pictures**

**Summer:**

So, it's been about 9 hours since the fight. I'm in the Jonas home, free from the idiot, and the band calling me way too many times to talk about it. To be honest, I don't want to talk about. I had to explain it to Nick, then the rest of the boys, then their mom (cause their dad is out of state right now. so it was just her). My phone is turned off to avoid any calls, and my brother will call Nick's phone if something is wrong.

I'm excited about the tour. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad and all about the fight, but it isn't my fault. I wasn't the one to start the fight over a silly little thing, and I wasn't the one who decided to make up stories in my silly little head. Our health teacher is so correct. Girls mature so much faster than boys, but some boys do mature with girls, like Nick. Nick is the most sane (or sanest, whatever) person around our age that I want to put him in the book of world records. Freddy can go with the most immature people.

Yes! Dinner! A day of crying makes you hungry, it's crazy.

**Freddy:**

No matter how many times Katie says it, I know it's not true. I mean, she says a good number of things...like today she said:

"You screwed up big time"

"She will never get back together with you"

And my absolute least favorite:

"She's so going to date Nick. He's a heck of a lot more mature than you."

I mean really, he has poofy hair. Who dates guys with poofy hair?! I had to ask Zack that.

"Well, apparently, chicks dig the poofy hair," he replied, eating his last cookie.

Even Zack agrees with this. The band -I have no idea how they found out so quickly- told me the same thing as Katie...even the guys. The girls I could understand becuase they have that whole girls rule rule. But guys are supposed to have each other's back, right? They either agreed with Katie or obsessed out what this would do to the band. I sent them home. What now? I got the power to kick people out, it's my house.

"Katie?" I asked nicely, even though I'm still mad at her.

"What?" she asked semi-nicely as she played with her cell. She apparently said that Summer should call around now.

"Do you think she's sad?"

She sighed, trying to think of away to anger yet make me feel better at the same time, "Well, I guess she'll be sad for a while, but she'll be better later because Nick's there to calm her down."

And there it is...it's all okay until Poofy gets mentioned. I didn't respond because her phone rang, playing Summer's ringtone. She flipped it open.

"Summer! I'm so glad you called. I knew you'd call," Katie said, giving me a glare. "Yeah. Um, no. Hold on a second." She ran upstairs and went into Summer's room, I'm guessing she locked the door. I ran to press my ear up to the door.

**Summer:**

"So, it's pretty awesome here. The guys try to take my mind off everything. We have a few interviews in the city, and then we set off on tour," I said. Talking to Katie makes me feel homesick, ditto Zack, and ditto my brother. Freddy? Yeah, not really.

"We all miss you. Everyone had a good yell at Freddy, he's on the verge of cracking. I want to see it. But, you're missing school next week and that's awful. I never start school without you," Katie said in a sad tone, making me feel even worse.

"Is he mad? Sad? Totally non-emotion showing?" I asked. I was mad...I'm not sure about sad, as Nick was here to distract me. Wow, I sound evil.

She sighed, "I don't know. He's hasty towards me after what I said. But I'm trying to make the point clear, he screwed up. By the way, go on a date with Nick, get engaged, married, and you'll be much happier than with the Little Drummer Boy."

I laughed, but then looked down at my shirt and screamed, causing Katie to join in. "WHAT?!" she asked between shrieks.

"I'm wearing one of his t-shirts!" I exclaimed, and then Katie and I proceeded to scream.

"Take it off!" she yelled as soon as Nick came walking into the guest room, which is also kinda like my room.

"What's with all the screaming? Is there some crazy person outside?" Nick asked, totally confused.

"No. Turn around for...no, get out for a sec. Katie, hold on." I said, put the phone down, and changed into one of my shirts. "Nick? We're going to Fed-Ex this shirt tomorrow. Could you pleeease find a box to put it in?" He nodded and left. He's so sweet! I ran back over to the phone, "Katie, I'm back."

"What was that all about? Ack, hold on, your ex boyfriend is bothering me about you. Wait. I'll put you on speaker and we'll be cruel to him. Okay?" Katie is devious and all, but why would I do such a thing. Well, I can't think of any reason I wouldn't. Let the torturing begin!

**Katie:**

I put my phone down and opened the door for Freddy. "You can listen, just this one time. Be freakishly quiet," I told him, and he came in. I waited as he took a few looks at all of the pictures, then I put the phone on speaker. "Sum? Still there?"

**Summer:**

"Still here!" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh, I knew Katie was too.

"Great. So, what time to I have to wake up to watch you on TV tomorrow?" Katie asked, hearing an almost laughing tone in her voice.

"Um, hold on. I can ask. Nick?!" He came walking in and sat next to me. "What time are we on tomorrow?"

"Ten am and Noon," he said and smiled. "Wanna go to the beach?"

I paused, "It's freezing. And it's late."

"It's okay. My brothers will come, probably Mom too. Take some pictures."

"Sure. Wait, I don't have a sweatshirt," thinking of the only one I owned, my School of Rock one, which I left behind purposely.

"Have one of mine..." he said and left my room and came back with my favorite one he wore.

"Thanks! Kates, I have to go."

"Have fun Sum! And I better see those pics!" I smiled and hung up.

**Freddy:**

Katie was smiling. I was frowning.

"I better see those pictures," I said, mocking her.

Katie scowled, "Better him than you."

"You're a traitor, Posh."

"You screwed up, Jones," Katie said.

"Go home Katie!" I yelled.

She paused, "No! Zack said I could stay."

"Zack doesn't live here."

"Well, he is tonight and we're planning a trip to see Summer." She got up and went downstairs muttering.

**Summer:**

"I love the beach at the end of summer, even when it's dark," I said as I walked along the beach with Nick. His brothers were playing with beach toys at the other end of the beach as if it was daylight.

"Me too. It's not too hot, and not too freezing. But it has a breeze at night, and the moon is awesome," he said. "Feeling better?"

I nodded, "A lot better. Thanks for getting me and letting me go on tour."

"Well, I was begging anyway. It'll be so cool with you on tour."

He kissed my cheek, and Joe got a picture of it. They were apparently behind us for a while.

"This," he said, "is my absolute favorite picture. It's goin' on myspace tonight!" Joe high fived Kevin and they ran off.

Nick and I blushed at each other. Then, we laughed. I know I'm still sort of a girlfriend to someone, but I'm not. Not until he admits his mistake, which will take such a long time, that I may not be able to wait. So, I don't mind that kiss.

**A/N: So, there it is...chapter 20. I was a little more favorable, as I mostly take the girl's side during fights, but I also tried to show a little favor toward Freddy, but he was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. She's the victim. So, yeah. R&R!**


	20. Shocking Interview

**A/N: Happy Late Gobble Gobble Day everyone! Alright. So I've done this chapter in my head so much that I couldn't put off writing it. Only certain parts are actually imprinted in my mind, and others are improvised. Oh, and keep in mind I DO know how many actually view each chapter, and I also know how to do percents (with the help of the magical calculator). So, thanks to the people who DID review, and to the people who didn't: review, pleeease.**

**iLOVEtheMETS19: I'm kind of more or less on both sides, but as I said, I take girls sides most of the time. Like when I get into character when I write with Summer, I'm just furious at Freddy. But when I start writing using Freddy, I'm just so...sad to put it in a word I can think of. I love Billy too 3. One of my favorite parts of the movie is seeing Freddie and Katie dressed in one of his designs. The looks on their faces were priceless.**

**Aly Martin: Thanks for reviewing!**

**jobrolvr: When I got the email for your review, it was so confusing becuase it was still in type form. I had to go here to see it :). But thanks, I never got a heart before.**

**fictiongirl101: Just wait and see :) I can't say anything. **

**Chapter 21: Shocking Interview**

**Summer:**

I need...my brush! Where's my brush?! I mean, really, the sea salty air did some damage to me, and I have to go on live TV without some hair person to help. Well, I'm used to that. We do our own hair for School of Rock performances.

But I never went to the shore before a performance or interview. I walked over and went through my suitcase and finally found my brush. So, I did my hair, got dressed, and did my makeup and got downstairs. As I came down, I noticed that there was Frankie, Nick, and Kevin. No Joe. That means I'm not the one who took the longest! Everyone always bothered me about that back home.

We all just talked and tapped our feet impatiently until Joe came rushing downstairs and we got into the car on the way to the studio. By the way, we're doing a New York/New Jersey talk show that's been on since we were little. I actually just don't remember the name. I always called it "the talk show", becuase it's the only one I watch for no reason.

So, it's been about 30 minutes and we were listening to Z100 all the way, so the car was quiet during the talking parts, but full of noise when music came on. We just go into the studio. I just love that we only have to wait backstage for a few minutes, get called on as the last guests and then talk, perform, and leave. Maybe I can see a Broadway show after this. Ahhh I can't. The one I want to see is on strike. Gr.

Only a few minutes later, we were ushered into the green room, where we were told that it should only be about 5 minutes until they come to get us.

**Freddy:**

"Freddy! Wake up!" a mysterious voice said. I was so tired that I couldn't even recognize it. Then a light bulb flashed in my head.

"Summer?" I said groggily.

"Gross, no." I opened one eye to see that it was Zack, right in my face.

"Zack, its 10! Wake me up later," I said, and rolled over onto my side, away from him.

He sighed and pulled me onto my back, "Summer's on TV. Well, not yet but she's going to be when the commercials are done and you'll still be in here complaining to me. So if you want to see here I suggest you ---" Um, I kinda didn't hear the rest. I was running down the stairs to the TV. Even though I was so excited, I managed to realize I was sitting next to Katie and moved as far away as possible.

"AAAAAAAnnnnd I want all of you to give a warm welcome to Kevin, Joe, Nick, Summer, and sweet little Frankie!" The TV lady said loudly. They all came walking on stage and took their seats. Why does every show have to have something about Poofy in it? I mean, really. "Hey guys, how are all of you doing?"

"Fine," Kevin and Joe (or I'm pretty sure they are) said.

"Wonderful," Summer and Poofy said. They just haaaaaad to reply together didn't they? How peachy.

"HI!" Frankie screeched and laughed.

The TV lady smiled. "So, I hear this lovely lady is joining your tour for a while." Oh, it's on TV lady. I'm going to go down to that studio...wow, I'm getting a little too carried away.

"I ---we're really excited about this. I mean, normally Summer is way into her band at this time of year. She was really gracious to take time off to be with us," Poofy said, making every word sound evil.

"To be honest, I think the band really needed a break. And ever since the boys became these huge superstars, they've been asking me to come. But I turned them down. I'm so happy that I'm here, and I'm doing this once-in-a-lifetime-experience. Especially becuase it's with people I've known my whole life. You couldn't ask for anything better," Summer finished with her interview smile.

"We'll get back into the topic of the tour later. You guys are mainly here to clarify some rumors. So, the first one is for Joe. Many emails and letters have been coming in to us asking if it you were collecting really expensive cars."

Joe laughed for a second before he answered. "No, I haven't even gotten my official drivers license yet, never mind my own car."

"Good. I'm pleased to hear that. Now, Summer, rumor has it that you and Freddy broke up?"

She sighed, "Well, I think that just like the band, Freddy and I needed a break from each other. We just happened to catch each other in a bad day, and it went spiraling from there. I wouldn't say we totally broke up, but I could date someone if I wanted to." Ouch. Right in the heart.

"So, I guess it's okay if we mention something we found last night?" They all nodded. TV lady turned to the camera. "Well, as devoted Jonas Brothers fans, we regularly check their myspace page. Last night, we happened to check the pictures and found that a few had been added only an hour or so before. We found a very sweet picture on there. And if you don't mind, I'd like to show it."

Frankie squealed and shouted, "Show us! Show them!" Wow, I thought he was older than that. Maybe Summer's right. Guys mature slower than girls.

"Well, alright then. Please bring it up." I was very jumpy now. What was this picture?

**Summer:**

I knew it was coming. The picture from the beach.

And there it is. I felt myself blushing, furiously. I hope nobody notices.

Okay, soooooo the audience is making that "ooooo" noise, and I can tell Nick is blushing too. Frankie is going "awww" and of course, Joe and Kevin joined the audience's "ooooo".

"Well, that was a treat wasn't it?" said...seriously...what IS her name?! Did she ever mention it? "So, let's take a caller now. Caller number 23, you're on with the Kevin, Joe, Nick, Summer, and Frankie."

"Summer!" I heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Zack?" I asked, totally confused. See, I'm not used to friends calling in.

"Hi! I'm watching you on TV! We all are!"

I laughed a little nervously. What if he says something totally wrong? "That's great, Zack," I said, in hopes that he would talk about something else.

"So, I have this awesome surprise to tell you..."

**Freddy:**

I ran upstairs as soon as I heard Zack's voice on the phone. I knew someone was missing from the living room!

"Zack! Give me the phone!"

He told them to hold on and turned to face me, "Freddy, I'm on the phone. Please wait your turn," he said, obviously not getting the point. I tackled him to the ground.

**Summer:**

All I could hear was them fighting over the phone. "Guys?! Stop it now. Please stop? This isn't funny..." I said, hoping to actually stop them. They didn't, and the host hung up on them.

"Okay, I think that's enough excitement for today...so, I hear you kick off your tour on the weekend in the city?"

Kevin nodded, "That's correct. We want a lot of our fans to be with us for such a special time."

"Great. And your opening act is School of Rock? That's quite interesting." We all sat there, totally gobsmacked, except for Frankie. He just doesn't realize the weirdness of it. "Summer, are you singing for both of these?"

I blinked out of my trance, "Um, yeah, I guess I am."

"Great, so good luck on the tour. It kicks off in two days!"

We left sound stage after shaking hands and saying goodbyes still in shock.

I just want to know who did this...

**A/N: So, there it is. Please R&R!**


	21. Not The Greatest Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. At all. Otherwise, Nick Jonas would pop up quite a lot in the movie.**

**A/N: Okay, I've been trying to get around to updating. And no joke, it's been bothering me for weeks. Since January, my schedule has been packed. I had midterms. Then, I started the research paper process. Now I have about 2 projects left to finish, but I finished two. So I'm doing the best I can.**

**fictiongirl101: I know. Not one of my best. It was more of like a fill-in chapter that has to leads to the big 'ol problem.**

**jobrolvr: I totally know how you feel. I'm getting torn myself. I even have some friends who are taking sides and telling me "Nick and Summer" or "NOOO! You have to keep Summer and Freddy" so it's crazy. **

**Alysandra Martin: Thanks. I actually took a long time to place who did it, becuase I could take this a number of ways. I really can't believe I didn't think of it in the first place.**

**Music-is-me: bows thank you. I feel so proud.**

**blink.: In my own little world, it's the fact that they have conflicting personalities. Here's Summer, a practically OCD person who wants to be free. But a guy her boyfriend doesn't like brings out this other person in her that is more easy-going. Then you have Freddy, who really means well, but it all goes down to the "you can only talk to guys I approve of". But Summer is more of a "well, this is a new millennium. I can talk to anyone I want". Summer doesn't even bother to talk to him becuase they're both so hotheaded that only one can be right, it's not a comprise kind of thing in their heads. It's "I have decided that Freddy/Summer and I are..." not "Freddy/Summer and I decided together that..". It's just how they are.**

**Chapter 22: Not The Greatest Moment**

**Summer:**

"SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE SHARKS!"

Pretty picture, right? Thanks for popping in at one of my most ladylike moments...not.

It's the night of our tour opening. I just got off performing with the School of Rock. I just changed, grabbed a drink, came back to talk to Katie and Zack and before I knew it, I was fighting with Freddy. We're really in the middle of it right now, but the beginning was stupid.

"Well, you're not the greatest person in the world either!" he yelled back.

I rolled my eyes, "Well that was totally unoriginal! Who told you to say that one? Frankie?"

No response.

He paused for a second and took time to finally notice what I'm wearing...for once. "WHAT are you wearing?" He was referring to what he calls "preppy" becuase I dress like almost everyone else during School of Rock performances. I did this time, but then I changed.

"This is what I always wear! Of course you never notice becuase you're so wrapped up in your own freaking life that you never took time to look!"

He chose not to respond, but then asks another totally off topic question. "WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING?!" He made it sound like I was drinking some kind of drink you get in the bar. It's only Diet Coke.

"..It's only diet coke.."

"Exactly! You drink regular Coke and Pepsi!" You know, that's just totally lovely. He notices what I drink all the time but not what I wear.

"If you didn't know," I said calmly, "Nick is diabetic and can't drink regular soda most of the time. He just drinks diet soda, and so do I if I'm with him. In fact, it is healthier."

He snickered, "How great for you. I'm sure you'll make a lovely diet soda drinking couple."

"MAYBE WE WILL!" We glared at each other.

"Oh yeah? Summer, if he asked you to jump off a cliff, you'd probably do it."

I felt a large surge of anger, "No! I wouldn't! I'd push you down first and walk away. Got it?" He stared at me, totally defeated. The thing was, what I just said made zero sense to me. It came out all wrong.

Zack came up to us. "Isn't it really cool to be together again?" he asked. I guess he went off into his own world and didn't notice the fight, as always.

Katie leaned over to him, "They were in the middle of a fight."

"Oh," he said, "that's not what I planned on happening when I booked School of Rock as opening act."

I felt all my anger come back again. "YOU booked it?!"

He smiled and nodded as if it was the best idea in the world. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his mind.

"ZACK! This was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life! And you just totally ruined it all by bringing the Little Drummer Boy with you guys! Don't get me wrong, Zack. I love the gesture of it. But...if you all wanted to come you could've asked. Without bringing the little dark storm cloud that keeps darkening my pretty and sunny sky." I said, glaring right at Freddy.

"Summer? Where are you?" I heard Nick's voice from far away.

"In here!" I called.

"In here," Freddy mocked my voice.

"Oh, that's just sooo mature. What are you Freddy? Nine or something?" I said. Katie smacked him, and Zack walked away.

Nick walked in seconds after. "There you are. We have to go onstage in a few minutes. Let's go" he said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh. Nick. This is Zack and Katie," I said, completely ignoring Freddy. He stuck his tongue out at me. Katie smacked him again. "Four year old..." I hissed so Nick couldn't hear.

"Two timer," he hissed at an equal volume.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, while he smiled in response. He knew he hit a nerve. "Nick? Go back to your dressing room. I'll be there in a sec." Without question, he did so. I waited until he was far away enough. "TWO TIMER?! Excuse me, Frederick, I am NOT A TWO TIMER."

"Yeah. You seriously are," he said with a so-smart smirk.

I glared at him again, "That's impossible."

"Why is that?"

"BECAUSE WE ARE OFFICIALLY OVER. O-V-E-R. OVER OVER OVER," I said, turning towards the dressing rooms, going into the boys'.

This is just so wonderful. I'm about to go do one of the most wonderful performances of my life, and I fought with Freddy. I just broke up with someone.

**A/N: This was a yet another filler chapter to launch the rest. More later. R&R! seriously!**


	22. An Uplifting Speech

**A/N: Alright. So I went to check the last time I updated this story, and it was 3 months ago. I was surprised, but at the same time I wasn't. I had our school play and I had four projects due only one week apart from each other. Then, I had finals and these hours at school I had to finish up. So, I'm going to update as much as possible even though it's going to be a busy summer. **

**fictiongirl101: Yeah, I know. It really wasn't one of my better ones. But I liked writing it.**

**CSI Junkie Aly: Yay! Thanks.**

**fallen11angel: Thanks lots! Your reviews were fun to read.**

**breeza13: That was so flattering. Thanks times 10! **

**Lauren: To be honest, I started this chapter the day after I posted chapter 22. Then, with all the annoying obstacles in the way, I worked on it in little bits. It was my goal this week to get a chapter out for this. I hope you're happy with this one.**

**Chapter 23: **

**Katie:**

"Just when I thought you couldn't mess up anymore, you do. It's amazing Jones, you defy all odds," I said, crossing my arms. I know Summer has a temper and all, that's no surprise to me. But she's never called off a friendship before. She just peacefully talks it out with that person.

Unless that person is Freddy Jones. Sometimes I don't know how I can stand being in the same room with him, especially when he's acting like this. A little insulting four year old. It makes me sick inside.

Freddy let out an angry sigh, "Whatever, Katie. I don't want to be here anymore. Let's go home. Now." He started to walk towards an exit.

"Oh no you don't. We can't leave yet. The band is also here to support Summer. You are part of the band, therefore you will support her."

He turned around, "I'll take a cab."

"You have no money. I know becuase you were saying something about it to Zack." I smiled triumphantly.

**Freddy:**

My temper was getting higher, "Katie. I am not going out there. I'll stay here, but I'm not sitting out in that audience. I'm not watching...you know, I don't have to explain this to you."

Of course, Katie can get just as bad as Summer, so she huffed away. The rest of the band went away with her and took their seats in the audience. Zack stayed behind.

"Freddy, my man. Walk with me, talk with me," Zack said, putting his arm around me. I quickly took it off. I don't like people getting close to me when I'm mad. "You okay?"

I sighed, "As good as I'll ever be, Zack."

He looked at me for a second, "So. How about I stay here with you and talk?

"You're Summer's friend though. Aren't you going to support her?"

"Well, we're backstage. Which is really the side of the stage. I can see her perfectly from here. I can also probably hear her better than the rest of the band can. This is a pretty good front-row seat in my world."

We sat in silence for a few regular songs; I knew Summer would be on in a little while becuase there was a list of songs posted. The list also had who was in each song.

"Hey! Wanna hear something I just thought of?" Zack asked in an excited voice.

"Um, sure."

"So, Summer went out with you. Your last name is Jones. Now Summer kinda likes Nick. His last name is Jonas. Isn't that cool? All you have to do is change one vowel!"

"Oh yes Zack, soooooo cool. You should win a million bucks for that observation," I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Thanks!" he replied, obviously not catching my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Did I say I was going to talk to you about something?" he asked, looking totally puzzled.

"Um, yeah Zack. You kinda did." Even though he's probably my best friend, I still felt sorry for him during these moments. I do have to admire his sunny disposition (I read it in a book. Yeah. I read one of those once. It wasn't that bad) though.

He sighed and nodded, "Alright. Just give me a few minutes to gather my thoughts." Zack tends to do this dramatically. 'Gathering his thoughts' consisted of him closing his eyes, letting out a long sigh, and humming. I'm not even sure why he does it. So I stared at the ceiling and waited.

His eyes flew open, "Okay. I'm done. I even prepared a short speech." Oh, yay. "So. You're all depressed about this fight you had with Summer, correct-o?"

"...No, Zack, I'm depressed because my mother abandoned her business to raise a farm full of Alpacas." He stared at me; I could tell he thought I was actually serious. "Yes! Of course it was my fight with Summer. How _dare_ she cheat on me with that...that...that...whatever he is! Just thinks he can come right in and take my girl..."

"Freddy, I think that..."

"...not without a fight from Frederick the Great he doesn't! She's mine and I'm not afraid to resort to barbaric tactics to get her back..."

"...that's a little overboard..."

"...yes! We shall fight and fight and fight some more until he...er...what's that word for giving up? Um, I'll just use that. Give up the fight altogether!"

"FREDDY!"

"What?!"

"I'm trying to make a speech here. If you don't plan on listening to me, I will go out into the audience. Now are you going to listen or not? I worked hard!"

I looked at the floor. "Sorry, Zack. Please continue with your wisdom."

"Thank you. Now. Just a few...minutes...er, hours...okay...about 40 minutes ago, you decided to yell at Summer. If you didn't notice, you basically said 'Go and make out with him, Summer! See if I care. Cause I don't. I really don't'. So, she technically obeyed you and she is about to go up on stage and duet a song, and I'd like to remind you that said song is about l-o-v-e. And if you can't spell it, I just said the word love."

I sighed, "What's the point of this speech?"

"Oh! Sorry. My point is that thanks to your stupidity, you lost your girlfriend, who is probably going to go out with another guy and hate you forever!"

I let out another sigh, "That didn't help at all. And it _really _didn't make me feel better."

"I know," he said, patting my shoulder, "but it's the truth and I thought that I'd point it out. Truth can hurt sometimes, my dear Fred-o." I decided not to even reply.

**Summer:**

I took in another deep breath and let it out. I was about to go on stage on my own (well, on my own means without the rest of School of Rock) and sing my heart out in front of a huge stadium. Nick was sitting with me. We were waiting for the break they take to rest their voices to end.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just a little nervous. I'll get over it when we're onstage."

The stage manager of the venue stuck his head in, "Um, you guys have about 2 minutes until you're needed on stage. I would get going if I were you."

We all said we would get right up. So, doing as we said, we took a deep breath and walked onstage.

**Freddy:**

To say that watching her sing with that little...poofy person was painful would be an understatement. It was agonizing pain in my poor little heart.

Not that she wasn't good or anything, her voice was beautiful. The lyrics were the cause of the pain. That, and the fact that Poofy was too close to her.

Katie came up behind us when the show finished, waiting for Summer to come out. "Get over it, Freddy. You pretty much told her to go and flirt with him." I glared at her. "It's yourrrr fault!" she said in a sing-song voice. But my thoughts of throwing a witty remark back at her were ruined by a shrieking voice.

"Katieeeeeeee!!" Summer screamed, running for Katie, who has moved beside us. They hugged, and Zack stood up for his turn.

"You were sooo awesome," Zack and Katie said at the same time and Summer pulled them into another hug. I was pretty much fine sitting here, totally ignored.

Poofy came right up behind her and pulled her into a hug. "Ready to go home?" No, she isn't ready. Her home is where we live. Not with you. You evil...Poofy person.

"Yep!" She gave final hugs to the rest of the band. He put his arm around her and they walked out with the rest of their entourage.

Love makes me sick.

**A/N: Sorry for all the lateness! R&R!**


	23. Money and Fries

**A/N: I really had no idea that it's almost been 4 months since I updated. I mean, I updated before my job started for the summer. Then, I was pretty sure I would be able to write before classes started to let out the homework. But no, they just kind of slammed us first day. So today is my breathing time (thank you, Columbus) and I chose to write. I didn't want anyone to think I totally abandoned this story. I've been thinking about this chapter a lot, I just never got the chance to write it down. Oh, and for those Jonas Brothers fans reading this, I went to one of their concerts in August. It was so awesome!**

**iLOVEtheMETS19: thanks! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. I'm hoping to be able to write more often.**

**theAlyCat: I know right. I'm not really sure where I even thought of that part. It was so random.**

**fictiongirl101: The poofy person comes from my friend who just doesn't like the Jonases, so when we talk about them she just freaks out and goes "I really don't want to hear about these poofy people!" I thought it was perfect for Freddy.**

**Chapter 24: Money and Fries**

**Freddy:**

Our English teacher paced the room as he continued to take attendance.

"Summer Hathaway?"

"On tour, she'll be back soon," Katie said cheerfully. If only it weren't true. The empty seat next to me is a painful reminder.

"Freddy Jones?"

"Here, sadly," I sighed.

Zack leaned over from his seat behind me, "Cheer up, dude. You'll be getting loads of homework and you won't be able to think about her soon!" I groaned loudly and put my head on the desk.

What he doesn't know is that Summer is everywhere. In someone's locker, on the attendance sheet, out of the teacher's mouths that tell Katie what to send to her, and of course there's Summer Vacation. If you think about it, it sounds like a vacation from summer. They should call it school vacation. To be honest, my summer vacation will last forever. It's not even much of a vacation.

**Summer:**

"So, the real part of the tour starts next week," Nick said as he came in with two sodas.

"I know! I'm so excited," I said as he sat down next to me.

He came a little closer, "You know, I'm so glad you're going on tour with us."

Then I came a little closer, "Oh really?"

"Mhm," our faces were leaning in and -

"Summer! Will you please play Monopoly with me?" Frankie asked from down the hall. Nick and I jumped apart. "My mom got me the new one with the electronic counter because the money is a little too big to count."

"Sure Frankie! I'm in the living room with Nick." We waited a few seconds and he came walking in.

He grinned, "Oh cool. Now Nick can play too," he said as he handed us the box for us to set up. "You know, I'm glad you guys get the week off before tour starts. I won't be able to play a lot later. You'll be performing."

"I know Frankie, now go ahead and pick your playing piece," Nick said, officially starting our game.

**Zack:**

Ah, lunch time. The time of lunch. I just love it. I sat down happily with my lunch tray, which had as much food as I could possibly get from the food area.

"You sure you don't want to eat?" I asked Freddy, who had his down on the table and no lunch tray at all.

He picked up his head, "No," and went right back down.

"What's wrong with him now?" Katie asked as she sat down next to me.

"Don't be so rude about it. This is the worst stage," I whispered and shoved a few chips in my mouth.

"Stage of what?"

"Admitting that something tragic happened. Stage one: denial. He refused to acknowledge that Summer may not come back. Stage two: anger. He was pretty determined to use violence to get her back. Now we're on stage three: depression."

"Oh. When did stage three start?"

I lowered my voice, "Right after the concert. I practically had to drag him into his house."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Suck it up, Jones. She has to come home at some point." I can now officially see the band has taken sides more now. Team Summer is being led by Katie.

"But she'll never love me again!" Freddy moaned.

I sighed, "You never know."

"Yes I do!"

"No you really don't. Now eat a French fry. The fact that you're not eating makes me depressed. The lunch is actually good today." He picked his head up to find the biggest French fry on my tray and ate it. "Oh now that's not nice! You know I love giant fries!"

Marta sat down next to Katie, "Freddy, as your cousin, I'm concerned. As a member of Team Summer, I think you should stop acting like a four-year-old who didn't get his way."

My eyes widened, "Marta! Harsh!"

"I'm sorry. It's true though. He just has to take what the future gives him."

"But look at him!" I said, lowering my voice once again, "He hasn't even used any hair gel today. He actually got up, got dressed, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. No hair styling. He even did his homework that was due today."

Marta gasped.

I nodded, "I know."

She walked around to the other side of the table and sat next to him. "Freddy, I'm family. And as your family, I demand you eat something. We don't need you dying from lack of food."

"But I've been dying slowly ever since she left!"

Katie rolled her eyes again, "A little dramatic now, aren't we? It's been scientifically proven that you can't die from a broken heart."

Freddy picked his head up, "Have you even known anyone with a broken heart besides me?"

"Well, no."

"And have you even had one yourself?"

"No."

"Then be quiet! You have no idea how much it hurts," he said, and put his head down again.

Katie looked at me. "What?!" I said. "He's a little sappy. Not my fault."

Marta patted him on the back. "Please Freddy. Eat. Starving yourself won't make Summer come back. She wouldn't want to see you not eating either."

He sighed, "You're right." He then grabbed the rest of my chips.

"Hey!" I said, "Marta's idea, Marta's chips."

He shrugged, "You're not going to eat them all anyways."

I sighed, "You're right. Go ahead." Marta grinned and went back to her seat.

**Summer:**

"Well, that's the rest of my money," Nick said, putting his counter down. I just lost all my money a few minutes ago.

Frankie's eyes lit up, "Really?! Yes! That means I win!" We sort of let him win, we didn't think he was old enough yet to actually challenge him/

Nick nodded, "That's right. Good game, man," he said and high-fived him.

"Good job Frankie," I said and hugged him.

And now it's time for my poetic reflection of my day. Being here makes me feel so calm. I'm not constantly keeping people in line, yelling about lateness. I'm not fighting. I feel my own age.

I still miss home though sometimes, I hope everyone's okay.

Joe poked his head in the room, "Summer, some of your homework came in on the fax. Nick, Mom says you need to finish."

Wow. Homework sounds a little fun. I dragged Nick into the kitchen so we could finish the work.

Even though I miss my other home, this feels like home too.

**A/N: I know it ended oddly. I wasn't sure how to finish. But R&R! I'll try to write again soon. Oh yeah, sorry it's on the short side. I wanted to get a chapter out.**


	24. Time to Shine

**A/N: Once again, I didn't realize how long it was since I updated. Besides being swamped with work, projects, papers, etc., I ran out of ideas for this chapter. I have bits and pieces I want to use, yet it's hard to string them together. But since this is a week of nothing, I hope to put out another chapter besides this one, but no promises. **

**alysandra sunsets: I know. Some people just don't realize how the other person feels. I'm thinking about her seeing him like that, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Rocker-Chick-12345: I was hoping a little comedy would make up for the fact that the chapter was rushed. Thanks, and sorry for the long wait. By the way, I had a lot of fun doing one of the random quizzes on your profile. I love those things.**

**jobrolvr: I was thinking the same thing. Drama can be funny if you see it like that. I love Frankie too; I hope we see more of him on their show.**

**JaccILYdeaN!**: **Sorry for the really late answer (and not putting the heart at the beginning). It depends on the writer. Depending on the time I have, it can take me anywhere from an hour to a week to write each chapter (this one is taking me more than a day). And you pretty much decide when you want to update..or you lose track of time. **

**Chapter 25: Time to Shine**

**Summer:**

"So, how's everything back home?" I asked, a little scared to know.

"Well, everything's fine. Zack is nutty as usual, school is boring, and the cafeteria food is still bad," Katie said.

I was sort of satisfied with that answer. It almost gave me a clear picture of the past week. "Is the band okay with not practicing for a little while?"

"I guess so. I never thought to ask. They seem perfectly fine. I think they need a little break."

"I thought so too. They all work so hard," I said. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, "And how's Freddy?"

Katie sighed, "He's just being dramatic. Nothing new with that."

"Really? I thought he'd be angry or something."

"He was, but don't worry about it. Date around. Date Nick. Date that blond guy you like on that TV show. This is your time to shine without sharing it with us. Enjoy it, you deserve it."

I blinked a few times, "Thanks? I think?"

"You're welcome. Go have fun."

"Um, okay. Bye Kates," I said and hung up the phone. I got up and walked into the living room where all of our suitcases were being piled to put into the tour bus.

Denise (Yes, I call her that. I've known her since I was a baby.) smiled at me. "Summer, sweetie, do you have everything?"

I nodded, "Yep. I think so."

"Alright. We're leaving in a half an hour."

I smiled and walked off to find the boys. They take longer than I do to pack.

**Zack:**

I glared at Katie, "Why didn't you tell her that he was miserable?" I glanced at the blob of skin that was lying down on the island in the kitchen. "Just look at that and tell me you don't feel bad for him."

"I don't," she shrugged.

"How could you not? It's depressing just looking at him."

"It's simple. He's being too dramatic. It's pretty much his fault that she left. If he just trusted her, they'd be sitting right where we are, being the happiest couple in the world. I don't want to bring Summer down. It's her time to shine." She looked over at Freddy. "You realize that, don't you Jones?"

I heard something that I believe was a muffled yes.

"Exactly. I don't want her shining moment ruined by being upset."

I sighed and lowered my voice, "You told her to date."

She lowered her voice to the same volume, "Yes. She's technically single and deserves a guy who can trust her. Now be quiet. Summer is going to be on TV soon. They're interviewing her and the Jonases about the tour. They're leaving today." She changed the channel.

"...Thank you, Bob. I'm here with Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas and Summer Hathaway. They're minutes away from leaving for their tour. Guys, how does it feel to have a girl being with you on tour the whole time?" the random reporter said.

"Well, it's an honor to have Summer. She's an amazing singer," Kevin said.

"Yeah, she's awesome," Joe nodded.

Nick hugged her, "Yeah. We love having her around."

I heard something muffled come from Freddy. It didn't sound nice.

"And Summer, are you excited to be on tour with them?"

She smiled, "Of course. I'm always glad to be around them. They're family."

"What about your band? Are they okay with this long break?"

"Yes. _Our_ band is thankful for the break..."

I sort of zoned out for a while. I came back to watching Summer get on the bus before Nick. Freddy picked his head up and was blinking at the TV.

"She's...gone," he sighed.

"Jones, she's been gone for a while, in case you didn't notice," Katie said.

I gasped, "Katie. Harsh."

"Just telling it like it is. That's just how I am." Sadly, I knew she was right.

**Katie:**

Of course I'm right. I'm almost always right...it's a bad personality trait that I got from hanging around Summer too much. But you have to admit, it's a great feeling when you know you're right.

"So, are you ever going to tell Summer about Freddy?" Zack asked in the same whisper.

"Technically, I did. But I'm still deciding. Who am I to take away her happiness and fun? She's free."

"They've only been dating for what? A few months? She was never...not free."

I shrugged, "If they've only been together for a few months, then why is everyone making a huge deal out of it?"

"I don't know. Because they're adorable?"

Freddy sighed, "Can you please stop talking as if I'm not here? Your whispering is awful. My granny could probably hear you, and that's without her hearing aid."

"Then go somewhere else, Jones," I said.

"My house. You go."

Zack grinned, "There's the old Freddy!"

Freddy frowned, "Not so much." But he seemed to be tired of the mini-fight and went up to his room.

Zack turned to me, "Hey. Why don't you call me by my last name like you do for most of the other guys?"

"Your last name is just too long. Zack is faster and easier to say."

He grinned, "Or maybe you just have a crush on me..."

I snorted, "Hah! Not so much." But he kept grinning.

**Summer:**

My eyes widened as I stepped on to the bus, "Woah. You guys really upgraded the bus."

"Well, we're in the presence of a lady now," Joe said, bowing. "Mom doesn't count. She's used to our mess."

Denise rolled her eyes and laughed, "Thanks, Joseph. I feel the love." Joe grinned back.

"Look at where your bed is, Summer!" Frankie said, dragging me to the back. "You have the best place. Next to me and across from Nick. I picked it just for you."

My heart melted at the sweetness of it all, "Thank you, Frankie." I hugged him.

Nick came up behind us, "So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing. The exact same size we used when the band toured, but less crowded. But I have to ask, how'd you know I'd be coming?"

He shrugged, "We didn't. We offered, you said you'd think about it. So we prepared for the possibility. I sort of had the feeling you'd accept it."

I laughed a little, "I really wanted to come, but I wasn't going to go becuase of the band." _...and Freddy_, I added mentally. "I guess it was fate to go with you. I'm glad I did." Oh great, now I feel like I'm in a cheesy movie.

"Me too," Nick nodded.

"Me three!" Frankie grinned. I laughed and hugged him again. He's just so adorable.

Denise leaned into the room, "Alright guys. Time for lunch. We're going to the first interview."

"Okay, Mom," Nick said. You had to admire a guy with respect for his mother.

We went into the kitchen area. I was an hour and half away from my first moment to shine.

**A/N: Well, now I'm glad I wrote the chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'm going to try my best and get another chapter out. But if I don't, there may be one towards the middle of May (but I can't promise anything). So, R&R!**


	25. Media Blitz

**Happy summer everyone!! I would've updated sooner but there was so much I had to do. Then I got wrapped up reading a whole series of books, which took up a week of my time. Hope you like this. This is more of a Freddy-centered chapter, so sorry if you were hoping to hear more from Summer.**

**SpaceCoyoteWaterMelon: Thank you so much**

**Nicky94 and Phenomenix: Here's the update, I hope it's as good as it sounds in my head.**

**iLOVEtheMETS19: Thanks! I try really hard to make each chapter special.**

**Chapter 26: Media Blitz**

**Zack:**

I blinked at the Twitter page, "According to the Jonas Twitter, they are riding to the first interview and concert which will take place tomorrow."

"And where would that be?" Katie asked.

"Massachusetts."

She smiled, "Good. She's still close to everyone." I nodded and went back to computer surfing.

"Do you think I should make a blog?" I asked as I flipped through a few of the ones that Summer had bookmarked.

"Why would you want to make a blog? It's not like we do anything but sit here and wait for the king of drama to grace us with his presence, eat, and watch TV. Then the same thing happens the next day." she said as she flipped through a magazine.

I shrugged, "Well, I don't know. It just sounds fun to have one. And, if it's so boring, why do you even come here?"

"Someone has to supervise you two."

"Mhm. Right." I said. Something clicked in my brain and I turned to her again, "How did you get that magazine? I thought it was in Summer's room." She lifted a key from her lap. "Oh! That's great! Now we can open the door and maybe Freddy will be happy again."

She snorted, "No way. Do you know how awful today would be? He'd be sitting in there wailing as the memories in the pictures come flooding back."

"Maybe it could be healing for him? And by the way missy, I do not appreciate your harsh and sarcastic attitude. It's rude to keep him so upset. Do you know what he's doing right now?"

"No, what?" she said, looking up.

I leaned closer to her, "Listening to the Taylor Swift breakup song iMix. Came from Marta this morning. He's played it three times Katie." I shook her by the shoulders. "I don't think I can take anymore of it! It's bringing my mood down! I don't care if she should've said no!"

"Take him out of the house then. Simple as that."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you, I would've _never_ thought of that. It'd would be simple if I could get him to shower or change his shirt once in a while. But that won't be happening."

She stood up, "You want him to shower and change?"

"Yes! It'd be amazing if he did." I watched as Katie calmly walked up the stairs and tried to open Freddy's locked door.

"OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR, FREDDY!" Katie said, starting to hit it. She continued this until she realized nothing would happen and came downstairs. She walked to the kitchen, grabbed a screwdriver. Within minutes, I heard his door fall. It made me wonder why the hinges were on the outside of his door, rather than the inside. What an odd door.

Taylor Swift stopped singing about the teardrops on her guitar. Freddy yelled a few times, but he seemed to be no match for Katie. I heard him walk across the hall and slam the bathroom door. Katie stomped after him.

"Take some new clothes too!" She said, opening the door and throwing them in, "This is gross. You can't stay in the same clothes for five days. Ew." Katie closed the door and came back downstairs to the couch. I blinked in surprise.

"I told you, Zack. All you need is tough love. Eventually, he got the message."

**Summer:**

"Yes, I brushed and flossed my teeth this morning. Yeah. I remembered my inhaler. I know. Love you too." I said, hanging up with my brother. I managed to convince him not to march next door and beat up Freddy, even though I really wanted him to. So he got over being mad at Freddy and went into worried brother mode, since he's really been the person raising me for the past few years when Mom isn't here (which is most of the time). And Sam's no help. He basically makes sure I'm okay.

I walked into the living room area and threw down a magazine, "The media has started. I must say, they were a little late." One magazine has made the break-up their front page story, even though they knew practically nothing about it. There is a very nice picture of Freddy yelling at me, and then me slapping him across the face the last time I saw him. I see they've taken my side.

"...'From the pictures, you can tell that Freddy has an awful temper and wants to control Summer's life. Summer knew she didn't deserve all of the yelling and taught him a lesson. You go Summer'." Nick read aloud. He cleared his throat, put on his newscaster voice and continued, "'Will the couple get back together?! Will this tear the band apart?! Buy our next issue and check the updates on our website.'"

I giggled, "This is the first time I've laughed about it. I know I shouldn't, but that was good."

"I try," he said, smiling.

"Well, this is the beginning of a huge story. Brace yourself."

**Zack:**

**_Updated at 1:06 pm, 9/27/08._**

**_OMG! It's the End of the Fairy Tale (And the World as We Know It)!!_**

_It has only been a few months and the couple we have nominated best couple ever has decided to call it splitsville. During a concert where the School of Rock opened for the Jonas Brothers, insiders overheard the two fighting, and it may have something to do with the youngest Jonas Brother (Nick, not Frankie, if that confuses anyone). It started with a few words exchanged, then some yelling, and Summer declaring them to be officially over._

_We're guessing that Freddy was being controlling and lost his temper. Readers, if you hadn't noticed that Freddy has had a history of that, go check again. Fans have already started taking sides. Currently, it's 80% Team Summer and 20% Team Freddy. I think we all know who'll come out as the winner._

_But Freddy and Summer, if either of you are reading this, get back together! We miss you both!_

_Check back every day for an update. And remember, TEEN! Magazine is your #1 source for (all true) gossip. See you tomorrow!_

I finished reading the article to Katie and switched off the computer. I didn't want Freddy finding out about this when he came out of the shower. He took such a huge step by cleaning himself up.

"Well, at least they're taking the correct side," Katie said approvingly.

I frowned, "Katie, there shouldn't be any sides. Summer and Freddy should be right here, making us sick becuase of the love they share. This shouldn't be happening!" I said, going into panic mode.

"Hey, how about we go for some ice cream?" Katie asked.

I stopped and blushed, "Oh, Posh. I'm flabbergasted. I had no idea you felt that way -"

"Nooo! Never. I meant we should take Freddy there. Sugar always makes him feel better."

I went back to normal and clearing my throat, "Oh right, of course. That's what I meant too." In my head, I was slamming my head into a wall.

She gave me a look and the conversation was dropped. Freddy came downstairs slowly, adding in a few overdramatic sighs.

"Oh, stop the drama, Freddy. Come downstairs like a normal person and get your shoes on. We're getting ice cream."

I could see his eyes light up a little at the thought of sugary goodness. He made it down and did as he was told.

We opened the door to numerous photographers and reporters in our faces.

"Katie! Zack! What's your opinion on all of this?" a reporter asked, shoving a microphone in our faces.

"Freddy! How are you coping with all of this stress? Readers want to know!" another said, ready to write down the response.

Freddy's response was slamming the door closed. Katie locked the door.

"So," I said, still blinking in surprise, "Ice Cream Dream delivers, right?"

**A/N: Hope everyone liked it. Review, please! Also, sorry it's shorter than usual**


	26. You're Not Going to Like This

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. At all.**

**A/N: This idea came sort of quickly. I sort of think this is coming too soon, but at the same time I think it's the perfect time to put this in. So, I hope you like this one.**

**SilliSavviSmiles: Thank you so so much! I hope you like this one too. I don't think I've updated so fast in a while.**

**Chapter 27: "You're Not Going to Like This..."**

**Summer:**

"Thank you all! Goodnight!" Joe shouted to the crowd. He was closing our fifth show, located in Philadelphia. We were going to get a long weekend break before traveling to our next location. But sadly, my weekend would be spent working.

Why? Because during all of this chaos, I forgot that I scheduled the School of Rock to appear in New York City. I can't exactly tell the location, it's sold out already. Basically, we're legally bound to perform to a full house.

Becuase this is our first performance in a little bit (but in the entertainment world it's like an eternity), we're also obligated to do some large interviews that I also scheduled before everything happened. So tonight, I'm flying back home to get everything done.

I followed the boys back to the tour bus, going through multiple crowds of screaming fans. Some were actually for me (yay!). As we got on the bus, a girl actually jumped on the back of it and security had to peel her off.

I gasped, "Wow. Your fans are...devoted."

Kevin nodded, "Yes, and we appreciate that. But we're not huge fans of stunts like that."

"Yeah. The first time it happened, it scared Frankie silly. He was almost right in front of the window. It took an hour to calm him down." Joe said, shaking his head sadly.

I frowned, "Aw. That's sad. It's just one of those moments when a fan goes overboard."

"Yes," Nick said, coming in from the back - he probably finished watching security drag the girl away, "but let's stop worrying about that. You need to pack."

"Done," I said, gesturing to my smaller suitcase. "You forgot. I was a Girl Scout. I'm always prepared."

He laughed, "Of course."

**Zack:**

"Zack?" Lawrence asked, sniffling, "You there?"

"Yeah, man. What's wrong? Sounds like you got hit with a truck," I said into the phone.

"I'm sick. It's the flu. Not the swine flu, though," he said, breaking into a fit of coughing and sneezing.

"I'm sorry. But why didn't you call Summer? She's the problem solver."

"Well, you were closer on my calls list. I gotta go, okay? My mom doesn't really know about my phone." Lawrence said, hanging up. I looked at the phone for a second, then closed it.

I walked over to the kitchen, where Katie was attempting to cook for us. It's almost impossible for delivery people to get to the door because of the reporters. We're practically on lockdown.

"So, I have to call Summer before she gets on the plane. We have an emergency," I said, sitting at the counter.

Katie looked up from a pot of what I hope is soup, "What happened?"

"Lawrence is really sick. He can barely get through a sentence without coughing or sneezing."

She dropped her spoon in the pot. "Oh, that's just great," she said, trying to fish it out. "But we have no keyboard replacement. This isn't good. We have a full house!"

"I know," I said. "I'm gonna go call her in the bathroom, so Freddy won't hear."

Katie sighed, "Zack, he's stronger now. I think he can take it." She continued to fish for the spoon. "Oh, and tell her to bring some food. I'm pretty sure I just melted the last of Freddy's spoons."

"Well, I'm not taking my chances. And, I'll ask." I said as I walked to the downstairs bathroom.

**Summer:**

"Hey, Zack. What's up? I'm going to be there in a few hours. Can it wait?"

"No. It really can't. Lawrence is really sick. He's in no shape to perform," Zack said, there was clearly some alarm in his voice.

I froze, "But he's never sick! That's why we have no backup for him. None of us know how to play it."

"I know," he said calmly, "That's why I called. We need your magical manager skills to fix this."

I started pacing up and down the tour bus, "Um, who do I know that can play keyboard?" I said as I closed my eyes. But then it dawned on me. "Of course! I got it!" And walked to the back so I could be alone. "Zack, you're not going to like this."

**Zack:**

"What?!" I yelled into the phone. "No. You can't do that. This is going to bring nothing but trouble."

"I know, Zack, but we have a room full of fans. We can't let them down. This is the only way I can fix it. Otherwise, you can start learning how to play the keyboard and the guitar at the same time," Summer said.

I sighed, "But this will be awful. You can't bring Nick. Freddy will...well I have no idea what will happen. I mean, you're his ex - and Nick is your new boyfriend. He's just coming back to his old personality."

I heard her let out a small huff, "Nothing's official yet. He's not my boyfriend. I'll keep them separate. I promise. He won't be in any interviews, becuase he's not actually part of the band. Everything will be okay."

"Alright. I guess it's the best you can do. I'll find a way to tell Freddy. We can't just spring this on him. Oh, and can you pick up some food?" I said, completely changing the subject, "Katie has failed at cooking again."

"That's fine. I'll see you in a little while." Before she hung up, she said: "Nicky, pack your bags. You're coming." I closed my phone again. This will not be fun. I slowly walked back out to the kitchen, where Katie finally admitted defeat and was pouring everything into the sink.

She held out a bent piece of metal, "I got it!"

"That's great," I said, rolling my eyes. "I have good news and bad news." I waited for her to nod before continuing. "The good news is, Summer found a last minute replacement. Oh, and she's bringing food."

"Yes! I knew she could," Katie said as she threw the spoon in the garbage.

"The bad news is, the replacement is Nick."

She didn't even seem to be surprised. "Well, aside from the fact that Freddy just hates him, I can't imagine what the problem is. Summer found a replacement, and we're not disappointing any fans."

I sighed, "But that is part of the bad news! We have to deal with Freddy and Nick being on the same stage. We'll lose any progress we made with Freddy."

"Then we'll keep them apart. I'm sure it'll be fine. Summer's magical like that. Now, you have to go tell Freddy."

I groaned, "Will you come?"

"No," she said, pushing me towards the stairs, "He's your best friend. Now, go!" I gave her a dirty look as I went up the stairs.

Freddy was sitting in the hallway (not sure why). "Hey," he said, nodding.

"Hey. Listen, I have to tell you something. It's very important and I don't want you to get upset." I paused, trying to read his expression. "Please don't hit me."

"You haven't even told me anything."

I nodded. "Right. I forgot. So.." I said, taking a deep breath, "LawrenceissicksoSummerhadtofindareplacementandwedidn'thaveareplacementsoshehadtouseNickandI'msosorry."

He blinked, trying to figure out what I just said, "What?"

I took another deep breath, "Lawrence is really sick. We don't have a backup for him, becuase he's never sick. So I had to call Summer and the only person we could get was Nick. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me. Hit the wall."

He sighed, "I'm not going to hit you. I haven't hit anyone in a long time."

"So are you okay then?"

He took a few minutes to answer, "Not really." I hugged him and he quickly wriggled away. "Personal bubble, man."

"Sorry. But, I'd also like to add a few other things that may make it worse or help." He looked up at me so I decided to continue, "We're going to do a few interviews. All of which will include Summer, but will not include Nick. She made it clear that he won't becuase he's not part of the band."

He nodded, "I think I can deal with that."

"Oh, and Summer's coming here in about an hour becuase Katie has officially killed all your spoons and dinner. So, she's bringing us food." I looked at him, and he looked pale.

"That," he said, "I'm not so okay about. It makes me nervous. I think I'm gonna be sick." Freddy ran for the bathroom.

**Summer:**

I was riding home with Nick, in the middle of explaining where to go when we got out of the car. "So, you'll go into my house and Adrian will show you to the guest room. Here's my keys," I said, handing him one set of keys. "I have to go drop the food off, then I'll be there in a second. I promise."

"Alright. That's fine with me," Nick said, putting the keys in his pocket. The car came to a stop. We managed to make it through the reporters. Apparently, they're taking night shifts now. I dropped my bags off at the front door with Nick and made my way over to Freddy's, going through the same reporters again. I opened the door with my set of keys.

"Guys? I'm home."

**Freddy:**

As soon as I heard her, I almost ran for the stairs. I forgot about any fights, being mad at her, or anything else. But I stopped myself and settled for looking around the corner of the wall every few seconds.

**Summer:**

"Okay, I have three slices of regular pizza for Zack," handing him one bag. "One slice of broccoli pizza for Katie," handing her that bag and another. "This is baked ziti for Freddy. I know he's sick of pizza."

"Oh, that's so beautiful," Zack said quietly, "You still care."

I looked down at the floor, "Um, listen guys, I gotta go unpack for tomorrow. I'm leaving through the back. You wanna come, Kates?"

"Sure!" Katie said, following me out the door.

**Freddy:**

I felt some hope. She still cared.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if you thought Freddy was a little, well, mushy. But thanks for reading and R&R.


	27. Update!

Hey everyone! I can't believe it's been almost three years since I've updated. I'm so, so sorry. I've never forgotten about the story, nor do I plan on quitting it. Since I've gotten a really recent surge in followers/review, let explain where I've been.

The first few months were honestly out of pure laziness. I naturally procrastinate though I never stopped writing. Then in early 2010, I had an issue which took a really long time to diagnose (about six or seven months) and even longer to keep at bay and treat. In fact, I still don't have a set plan of action. It's nothing life-threatening but it did take a lot of my time up so all I really had time for was schoolwork, doctors appointments, and rest. In the meantime, I kept up a job all three summers which left me exhausted every night. Then less than a year ago, I started college but I also moved so not only was I packing and unpacking, but also going through even more schoolwork. Also, I kept all my future chapters on a site and after a while of being inactive, the account was delete. Bye-bye, chapters. I know, excuses.

Anywho, I still plan on writing, I just need to find the time and I can't make promises as to when chapters will be up, but know that they will start at some point! Hopefully my writing improved!


	28. Second update!

Hi all! Sorry it took so long to get started. The past two semesters were a lot more work-intensive than I expected them to be.

So tonight I'm going to start editing the chapters. You might notice a difference and you might not. I don't know I haven't decided what I'm going to change ahead of time. Once all of the editing is done I'll write up a new chapter!

It shouldn't take long, but it's not going to be done within the week, either. Just know that I don't plan to have my usual gaps. I'm a master procrastinator, even on things I actually want to do.

**EDIT - 7/9/13 -** So I'm about 5 chapters into editing, even though it hasn't been posted yet. I do apologize for the delay. I'm not abandoning or anything. I've just been getting calls from my sister to babysit my niece for days at a time. I've been spending half my summer living at her house and I don't bring my computer with with me because my day is consumed with keeping track of my niece and then I have to go to bed early because she wakes up early. Then I come home and roam the internet and see friends (AND SLEEP IN!), so I don't keep the writing schedule I'd like.


	29. Review Responses

Hi everyone! I don't like making excuses as to why I haven't updated. Because I feel like I'm just dangling it when I'm really not. My spring semester (I'm in my junior year of college now) was extremely hectic and there was a lot of personal friend drama that stressed me out on top of schoolwork. I barely had time to go on tumblr to relax and get solid rest! And then over the summer was when I decided to really get into editing. But I ended up living at my sister's for 75% of my summer break in order to watch my niece while she and her husband are both working so they could save money. I basically ran around with her from 6am to 6pm and I was in bed by 11pm because I was exhausted. And my sister is one of those people who always asks what I'm doing while I'm on the internet and tries to look over so I was never comfortable editing or writing while I was there.

I'm honestly so flattered that so many of you like the story! I've been told that I write well, but I've never really had faith in my writing. Everything I write looks like absolute crap no matter what I do so knowing you all like it is very encouraging.

But rest assured, I'm going to start writing. It's not an empty promise, I just have to allot time for it when I can. I can't schedule updates like other fics because my schedule of free time changes every week, but I can promise updates will happen. So keep putting up with my ridiculousness!

And now I'd just like to respond to replies since I've been on hiatus. That might exclude reviews from when I first wrote the last chapter but I think these are best to respond to, and might echo some repeated stuff.

_To the reviews:_

**cupcakebakingunicorn:** Actually, I was a junior when I was sixteen. And most people I know were. Usually those who are sixteen in sophomore year are born later in the year after the cutoff date as to how old you can be when you enter school (October/November depending on the district). The way I imagine it, though, Summer is one of the younger band members. And with her personality, it's entirely possible she skipped a grade at an early age. I don't know I have a bad habit of building on fictional universes in my head.

** 1****:** haha thank you! I actually came across that line in my editing process already and I laughed. I don't usually have that much faith in my writing but I love that line.

**Charmed4ever14**: thank you SO much for the long response! I really love it when people are really into it. And now I'm going to give you a big one back because I like talking. Trust me, you're not the only one who wants them to get back together. It's just that there always has to be some sort of drama to make the story interesting. I honestly held off the drama as much as possible. And I agree that Summer is totally overdramatic. That's really the beauty of writing characters like this – they're flawed. I can't stand it when characters are just perfect. She just doesn't realize how overdramatic she is because she's too busy being angry with Freddy. Katie is also super loyal to Summer and she definitely blames Freddy for everything when I think it's really a two-person effort. She doesn't really realize that Freddy And yeah, honestly Nick Jonas annoys me too now. At the time I came up with that idea, I was obsessed with the Jonas Brothers and Nick is the band's age both at the time I wrote this and what they would be in 2013. I thought it worked better that way. But honestly I might rewrite it as an OC and change it up to make it more 2013-ish. I haven't gotten to that point in editing. As for the kissing and stuff, I was really trying to make them a slightly different couple. I mean, I know people I lost their virginity in middle school. I think that as kids from a rich neighborhood that really keeps them sheltered causes them to be behind in the romance department. Especially Summer. I think that her personality causes her to want to move slow, so she and Freddy weren't exactly making out on the couch two weeks into the relationship. And they do kiss on the lips at points, it just might not be spelled out that way. I also think of stories like this as bits of their lives and a lot of stuff happens "off-camera." They could be doing a lot more before and after these chapters take place. I just haven't written it in. And they will be together, I promise! I just can't rush it because it'd be extremely unrealistic instead of just a bit. And I was thinking about doing oneshots within a separate series if I can get back into the swing of writing more.

**JustEmily0989****:** working on it! I'm actually thinking about writing the chapter and posting it, rather than editing all the chapters beforehand. Editing is tedious.

**ShadowAbsol13****:** I'm so, so sorry for the wait still! But keep watching. Within the next week or three. I have a little more extra time during the day than I have in a long time. And like I said two responses ago, I used to be absolutely OBSESSED with the Jonas Brothers. But that died before I graduated high school. And I knew a lot about them, which made it easier to write about. I mean, I was 13 or 14 when I came up with the plot twist. I'm really thinking of making Nick and the band OCs because I'd really like it to be more 2013-ish and their personas now are a lot more different than they were six years ago. It makes it more difficult to understand for people just reading it.

**10/10/13** - At the time I'm writing this, I've just hit the point in my editing where the Jonas Brothers come into play. I've decided to continue editing before writing the next chapter in order to turn the boys into OCs, because keeping them in makes it more cliche than I'd like it to be and it gives me a little bit more freedom in my writing. So some of the chapters have their new names, and some still have the originals. It might be confusing for a while, but bear with me! I'm trying to make their names different enough so that while it's under construction, you would still be able to understand which Jonas Brother would correspond to the OCs now named in the previous chapter.


End file.
